


Snakes are Annoying

by Of_Snakes_and_Snitches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parseltongue, Rating May Change, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snakes, Time Travel, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Snakes_and_Snitches/pseuds/Of_Snakes_and_Snitches
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is unsure what to do. Having nowhere to turn to, he starts living in Grimmauld place, where he finds a strange little red book of time travel left behind by the Blacks. Feeling the need to fix the war and the deaths that had occured, he performes a ritual to go back a few years. But accidents occur. And Harry never knew that snakes could be this annoying.





	1. After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> First story of two students not knowing what the hell they are doing. Not native speakers of english. Currently not beta read.  
> Good thing about writing: you can write the fanfic you want to read yourself  
> Bad thing about writing: you have to write the fanfic you want to read yourself  
> Comments welcome! Trash us! :D

After the battle of Hogwarts, it was the silence, that surprised Harry the most. Where he had expected hate, sadness and fear, he was met with emptiness. As he stood at the edge of the forbidden forest, overlooking the castle, or rather what was left of it, the ringing in his ears didn‘t seem to stop. He watched a few birds making their way over the sky, which was still darkened by the smoke of the fires and residue of the spells. The place where Hagrids hut once stood was deserted – there were no walls left to rebuild. The grass was charred. The straw and wood had made it impossible to stop the flames once some stray spell had hit the roof.

He had not been able to stay with the others, to help retrieve the bodies, to see families grieve over their loved ones. They had collected the dead ones in the Great Hall – too many faces he knew were looking back at Harry. Where Hermione and Ron seemed to find peace in each other, Harry felt like he was intruding. It had been all too much, too suddenly. So he had fled. As he was running through long emptied halls, filled with the blood of friend and foe alike, he wondered if it had been worth it.

Surely, this couldn‘t be it? Should a victory feel like that?

 It didn‘t seem to matter anymore, whether they had won or lost, for the bodies were all the same.

He ran until the crisp morning air seemed to dull his senses even more and stopped where he was now. Being able to see the full damage that had occured during the night, he had stopped to think about what would come.

What would happen now? He could see it clearly. Burying the dead, rebuilding the castle and the wizarding world for those, that were left of them. The governemental change that would have to take place, most likely with him as face of victory and trust – he should be named the-boy-that-killed now, shouldn‘t he? For that had been all that he seemed good for in the public eye.

 

A bitter laugh escaped him.

He would not be able to do it.

That was the only thing he was sure of at this point.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ron and Hermione came up to him.

„You alright there, mate?“ Ron asked. Sighing and steeling himself for what he would have to do, he turned to answer them.

* * *

 

In the end, he somehow managed to pull through the worst of it.   


It had taken even longer than he had thought. A lot of people had fallen, most of whom he knew and so he had to attend every funeral. He watched the Weasleys lower their son into the earth and stood next to Teddy as Tonks and Remus were buried together.

He didn’t want to think about what would happen to the boy. He would stay with his grandma, Andromeda Tonks. Whilst it was a better life than Harry himself had been given, he could not help but feel the irony of it. Another war had left another little boy to grow up without his parents. Would history always repeat itself? Would there be another dark lord trying to overtake Magical Britain by the time Teddy had grown, and if so, what had been the point of it all? 

He had spent his life struggeling and working and fighting for a world, free of Voldemort, to create a safe life for those he loved. But to Harry it seemed as if all he had gotten in the end might not even have been worth it. 

 

* * *

After everything had been done and said, Harry found Grimmauld Place to be his sanctuary. As ironic as it seemed to call the house his godfather had hated such a thing, he felt for it to be the truth.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, as the press called it, he had gone to the Burrow with the Weasleys. Although they welcomed him with open arms, the grieve being palpable in the air strangled him, and he felt like an intruder to the grieving of the whole family. Losing one of the twins was a heavy blow to the family. Losing a child always would be, but the sentences started by George to never be continued by Fred was more than Harry could take.

 As Hogwarts had turned from the only place he could call a home to a ruin filled with haunting memories, the old family home of his godfather had been the only option left for Harry.

He had arrived in the late evening of a november night, with the rain drenching the whole town, puddling in the alleys of London and turning the old stones on the streets slippery. The house was just as unwelcoming as it had ever been – the windows empty of light as Harry stood in front of it. It had probably been just as haunting and desolate back when the Black family actually lived in it, Harry mused as he went to open the door.

Dark hallways, worn rugs and cold stone greeted him. The air smelled just as stale and dusty as he remembered it. 

It seemed the cleaning spree of Mrs. Weasley had not done the place much good after all. 

Harry regretted the thought as soon as he had it. Thinking of the Weasleys wasn’t a good idea at the moment. At least not if he didn’t want to turn his mood sour.

“Kreacher!” he called for the old house elf. 

 

* * *

 

He had Kreacher provide him with everything he needed. Harry had no strenght left to even try to go outside, not wanting to deal with the press and public any more than he absolutely had to. 

The upside of the situation - if there even was something like an upside to deaths of countless family and friends - was that nobody thought to send letters asking after him. He would not have been able to respond to words of comfort and caring, no matter how honest they were. 

At first he didn’t know what to do. Having his food and drink provided by Kreacher meant he couldn’t use the time he had on preparing the food. As grateful as he was on not having to leave the house for food shopping, it also meant that this wasn’t an excuse to spent his time on either. 

And most importantly: the battle was over. He didn’t have to prepare for fighting Voldemort, for protecting the ones he loved. He should have been overjoyed - but in reality it just left him with nothing to do. Not being used to having much free time of his own, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to clean any more, for it felt as though the house didn’t deserve such an honour. But what else was there to do?

In the end, at one late evening after he had already eaten the dinner Kreacher had served, he ended up at the old Black Library.

Harry had refused to acknowledge its existence so far - for a library owned by one of the oldest and most of all darkest families of Great Britain surely wouldn’t have much for him to read. 

But now, having gone through all other recources of entertainment or better things to keep him from registering what had happened, it was here that he stood. At the open door of the great Black library, which appeared to be as big as the one at Hogwarts. 

And so a new routine started – of sleeping only when his body required it and taking bites of prepared food whilst hunching over old tomes of great magick long lost.

It fascinated him. Which in itself, was surprising for Harry. Instead of the magic of torture and bloodshed that he had expected, many books spoke of very different themes.

Of ancient rites practiced by wizards long dead, of traditions of Yule and Samhain and worshipping gods and goddesses he hadn’t even heard of before. Of magic of family, tricky and not sure to be inherited, of magic of blood, similar, but not the same. Of ley lines, used to anker great wards to the very grounds the buildings stand on, of magical creatures of all kind. And when Harry had thought he had learned a lot about magic and all there was in the magical world- in those days spent bowed over great tomes he learned just how wrong he had been. And maybe, he started to wonder, he should have listened to those arguments held on the other side of the war more, but in the end he couldn’t blame himself of having discarded them over all the bloodshed. 

But he still wished he would have been born at different times. Maybe, just maybe, his thoughts would have been quite different then.

What had started as a mean to spent his time and turn his thoughts away from the endless cycle of regret and sorrow, suddenly turned to something far more profound. 

At the very back of the Black Library, in a bookcase in the darkest corner of the room, Harry found a book, apparently having been discarded for some decades.

As unassuming as the little book bound in scratched red leather was, it would change his life. The title “Olden Rituals and Magicks of Time” was printed in bold golden letters on its back, making Harry stop in his tracks when he read it. He furrowed his brow.

He knew time magic was fickle, how could he not when. the disaster that was his third year with Hermiones time turner was forever etched into his mind. 

But he couldn’t help himself. In his head, the idea just seemed to sweet. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a way? A way to change what had passed, to stop the deaths, to stop sweet little Teddy of ever becoming an orphan – surely there couldn’t be anything wrong with that wish?

So it was with trembling hands deep at night that Harry opened the strange little book left by the Black family. He turned the old yellowed pages, for not even magic seemed to be able to stop the decay of the parchment. It felt as if the pressure of his fingertips would  crumble the pages even as he looked through them. On the margin of the book were ink stains of deep black. It seemed as if someone had worked through the book, putting down notes and modifying the ceremonies as they went. Having had his fair share of preowned books in his life, and not wanting a repeat, Harry looked back to the very first page - but no name was written in it. At least no Half-blood prince this time. He didn’t know whether he should be happy or sad about that revelation. Shaking his head, he went back to reading the rituals.

And many rituals there were. Some seemed very far fetched for Harry- why would one want to use a seemingly really complicated ritual, just to go back a few minutes? Coin toss aside, it just didn’t make sense in Harrys mind, for the preparations for the ritual alone would surely take up far more time than one would go back – and where would be the sense in that? He frowned, and went back to searching for something fitting. If he really was to do this, then he would need to go back far longer. Before the Battle of Hogwarts, before this last year spent living in a tent and fearing for his life. Maybe even – before the death of Sirius? 

 That would mean his fifth year at Hogwarts, and Harry would need a ritual that brought him back as a new person, additionally to his old self.

 He really was thinking of doing this, wasn’t he? 

Keeping this new information in mind, he sorted through the few remaining entries that fit. At the end of the book, he finally found it. Heavily annotated in black ink, it spoke of going back several years. Once the preparations had been finished, all you needed to do was to keep the right moment of time in your mind – for intent was most important for this method of time travel. It reminded Harry of apparation, really. It seemed to be one of the more trustworthy rituals of the book, and the black ink agreed with him. It called the ritual  ‘a great opportunity’ and even recommended a few changes of the ingredients to use, to insure a better stability of the travel. Harry smiled – this was it.

He had found it. A way to change things. To change them to ensure a fairer outcome – and maybe to ensure his younger self would have a few easier years. Suddenly not wanting to loose any more time Harry stood. He needed to gather the ingredients. And he needed to do so fast.

In the end, it had been laughable easy. Harry sent Kreacher to send the few things the Blacks didn’t have at their home- he had found that Grimmauld Place was still very well stocked when it came to some things. Some had simply not been used in a long time, others Kreacher had made sure to keep in stock.

Even though he hurried through most of the preparations, he made sure to choose the place for the symbols on the ground carefully – drawn just in the very center of the library, where the ley lines connected to the ward stones of the old house. He had found the plans one day whilst wandering the house, bored out of his mind. He was sure Kreacher had allowed him to find them, and it seemed as if the magic had led him there. Maybe it recognised that there was no real Black left to care for the wards, or maybe Harry had only imagined it all. He didn’t stop to wonder about it. 

The Blacks had been smart, and much more versed when it came to old and powerful magic than Harry had ever been. They had connected the wards directly to the power of the land, to strenghten and protect what they held dear. Something, at least, that Harry could very much understand. He wondered, just lightly, which other important information Hogwarts hadn’t taught him. But he had learned, at least now, nearly everything the Black Library had had to offer, spent days lost in its depths. He felt prepared.

And then he had finished. Done all the preparations, packed a bag with all that he held dear. His invisibility cloak, the photographs of his parents. The snitch that had held the stone. Standing before the Circle of Magic the book called for, he wondered one last time about his decision. He hadn’t told anyone of his plan – if something went amiss, nobody would know any better. But they hadn’t asked anyway. No owls, no post, no visits. Nobody would probably even realise he was gone. It was for the best. If all went well, soon they would not have to mourn their loved ones. For they would still be alive. Teddy wouldn’t have to grow up alone. As Snape had.  As Harry had. Or mistrusted from the very beginning, as Tom Riddle had.

As Harry took a step forward, he felt the magic activate.  



	2. Of Heirlooms and Portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Originally we wanted to post only 1 chapter per week, but your guys comments and kudos kind of made us giddy. We don't promise two chapters every week, but now and then there may be more. On another note, soon there'll be exam period for us guys, so we'll see how often we'll post then. Thank you guys for the great response.
> 
> Also, we already aren't good with commas in German, it doesn't get better with English. If you find any mistakes, just tell us and we will gladly correct them.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was disoriented by the sun blinding him. Whilst he had left his time late at night, since he didn’t want to wait any longer, it now seemed to be in the middle of the day. After his eyes had adjusted, Harry looked around. He was sitting on the floor, his knees under him. He had fallen to the ground once the time travel had started. The magic swirling around his body, prodding and probing at his own magical core had set off his balance, which made him fall. But even after the nausea had left and Harry started to acknowledge his surroundings, he couldn’t help but feel like something was amiss.

God knows why, Harry found himself in Diagon Alley. Taking some time to come to his senses, he watched the people that were hurrying along the sidewalks and caring about their business. Harry was sitting at the edge of what appeared to be a secondhand shop, one he had not noticed on his earlier visits to the alley. Or... later visits? Harry shook his head. To make things easier for himself, he would just refer to things happening before his jump in time as ‘before’, since he really had no time to think about paradoxes. After all, he reminded himself, he had a godfather to save.

But first things first. Mentally steeling himself, he recounted what he had planned to do. First, to find out where, or more specifically when exactly he had ended up at. Making sure that he had control over the needed resources by visiting Gringotts. Getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron for himself, and finally to plan his next actions depending on the information he had acquired. He told himself that he could do this, that his nervousness was uncalled for.

He brought one hand up to support himself on the wall of the shop and got to his feet. Making his way through the crowd he went to Flourish and Blotts, intending to use the newspaper stands to find out the date and, most of all, the year he had landed in. He stood in a corner hidden from the view of most of the pedestrians and tucked a paper out of the rack that was holding them. Turning the stack of parchment in his hands, he nearly dropped it when he saw the headline.

**“2ND MUGGLE WORLD WAR: A DANGER FOR WIZARDS?”**

Shit. The dread in Harry's stomach had just turned far worse. This couldn’t be right.  
His eyes went wide as he searched for the date.

**2nd of August 1943.**

How could that have happened?

He had forgotten. How could he have forgotten?

After all, the book had quite forcefully stated, that intent was of most importance for the choosing of the timeline. How his thoughts should have focused completely on the day of his choice.

He had thought of Tom Riddle.

Not Voldemort, no. That would have been too easy, right? That could have actually worked out.

No, he had thought of Tom Riddle, going to Hogwarts, being watched by a distrustful Dumbledore, building his local army of Slytherin school boys. Oh joy, Harry really had a talent for trouble.

It was 1943. And Harry was stranded in a timeline that nobody remembered him in. That he hasn’t even been born in. Well, he had managed to land before a war against Voldemort started, right? Just the wrong one.

Crap.

Harry didn’t know what to do. So he simply followed the plan he had made before that revelation. He had to try to get some money eventually anyway, and it couldn’t hurt to see what the goblins made of his current situation. He had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere, after all. Assured by his own thoughts, Harry went on his way to Gringotts.

As he walked through the alley, he noticed a few things he had missed before. For once, nobody stared at him. It didn’t feel as if he had a giant flashing light board taped to the center of his forehead, pointing at his scar anymore. Dressed in the same black wizarding robes as everyone else was, nobody spared him so much as a second glance. Harry didn’t miss the attention one bit. When there was one thing he had learned from the Dursleys, it was that its always better to be unassuming, hiding in the masses, than standing out in the middle. One lived a much easier life if one could fade into the crowds. It was a lesson he had bitterly learned once primary school had started. If he got good marks at school, his uncle would not be pleased. And if the school noticed some of the bruises his body bore, the extra attention would never lead to any help, since the Dursleys were just too good at convincing the authorities. No, attention had never helped Harry one bit. Even if he didn’t like it, to survive Harry had had to stand back and simply try to ignore when some things happened to him. He wouldn’t tell the teachers where he got the marks on his body from. And he would stand back and be quiet once he was back at Privet Drive. Trying his best to not voice his thoughts, but never to forget.

And with everything that had happened at the Dursleys, Harry had become very good at holding a grudge.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry went back to observing his surroundings as he walked.

The other thing he noticed was the fashion. As the wizarding robes seemed much the same as in his time, the few wizards that could be seen wearing muggle clothing or whose robes had fallen open displayed other clothing than Harry was used to. Where he normally wore T-shirts and Jeans, people now looked as if they had walked right out of an old muggle black and white photograph. Dress shirts and hair strictly combed back greeted him. Harry blinked. Well, he didn’t plan on going back into the muggle world any time soon. He would definitely need more robes than what he had brought with him, though.

He strode into the bank, turning to a goblin currently free of any customers.

“Master goblin, may your gold run free.” he stopped to address him.

Eyeing him with interest sparking in his eyes, the goblin turned to answer.

“Greetings wizard, what brings you to Gringotts today?”

“I’d like a full heritage test and a full accounting of my properties. “ Harry stated.

The goblin eyed him speculatively.

“Two galleons for the test as it is, and two more if the results will be given to me in private so I may speak to the accountant concerning the vaults I own.” Harry offered.

Flashing him a toothy grin, the goblin turned to speak to others of his kind. After a short consultation, he spoke to Harry once more.

“Very well, wizard. You may not have told us your name, but as you seem to honour our customs, Orgnam will show you to a private meeting room.” He waved his hand and a goblin came to stand next to Harry. Bowing his thanks, Harry turned to follow Orgnam, suddenly very glad that he had read about goblin traditions in the Black library one rainy afternoon.

They left the foyer through a rather small door at the back and followed the corridor behind it. Just as the atrium had been, the walls were made of marble and the white floors were polished. Now that Harry knew about the history and fame of the goblin craftsmanship, he could appreciate the cleanly carved details much more. The ornamental borders of the walls held many swirls and curves, the smooth surface reflecting the light streaming from the chandeliers.

After a few turns, Orgnam stopped and opened one of the many heavy black doors lining the hallway. He signaled Harry to follow him inside and closed it behind them.

In the small room in the front of Harry stood nothing but a heavy table made of black granite. He turned to the goblin, waiting for instructions.

“I have selected one of the heavier warded rooms for the procedure since you seemed to appreciate confidentiality. But after all, your name will be known to us soon enough. I also requested that there will only be you, me and a third party as a witness to your testing. Grishnak will be here any minute.”

“Thank you for your thoughtfulness.”, Harry replied. Just as he had finished speaking, said goblin came in carrying the needed enchanted parchment and the ritual dagger.

Handing the dagger to Orgnam, he put the parchment onto the stone table.

Orgnam addressed Harry once more:

“You will give me your hand and I will draw your blood. I will move the needed drops onto the parchment, and once the spell is said any heirship or heritage you may be eligible for will appear.”

Harry nodded and held out his hand. The goblin cut diagonally into his palm, but not as deep as to make Harry wince. He had lived through much worse pain before. After the drops had sunk into the parchment and the goblin spell had been cast, the boy stepped forward to read the words as they appeared as if written by an invisible hand.

**_Harrison Black_ **

**_Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black,_ **

**_Owner of Vault 76 (Black Main Vault),_ **

**_Owner of the following properties:_ **

  * **_Black Manor in Devonshire_**
  * **_London City House_**
  * **_Holiday Home at the Côte d'Azur, France._**



Harry blinked. He knew that Sirius had made him his heir before his death, but he never would have guessed that it would carry over to this timeline. And he seemed to be the only Black qualifying for heirship right now. Huh. So he had inherited it all. Thinking about the timelines and what this development may imply, made Harry's head hurt.

With a toothy smile, Orknam turned to Harry.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Heir Black. When I saw you in the hall I already had the feeling that this meeting would turn out to be entertaining, and I wasn’t disappointed,” he grinned.

“Well then, first you will need to claim your heirship ring. You will need it for any official documents you might want to sign, and it can be used to make payments without the need to have the money on your person. Afterwards, you can visit your vault to take note of everything, if you so please,” he continued and turned to Grishnak, who had gotten a polished wooden box decorated with the coat of arms of the Black family.

Harry placed his hand on it and let his magic flow through it. The aura of the box seemed to pause, before it extended waves of magic of its own, before finally settling down. It opened to show a silver ring embellished with dark emeralds, that held the coat of arms as well. Harry took it from the velvet cushion it was laying upon and put it on. The ring changed its magic signature to match Harrys and calmed down.

Harry followed the goblins out of the room.

Down and down they went, the cart ride seemingly never to end. Once they finally stopped at vault 76, Harry had thought of a whole speech in his head, complete with several and of course fully valid arguments of Why Putting Important Vaults Deeper Down Was Dumb. Including the turning of ones stomach as they went down and the problems of older wizards having to endure the ride.

He forgot his inner monologue when the doors to the vault opened.

Where the Potter vault had only held knuts, sickles, and galleons, the Black main vault was just full of... stuff. There was no other way to describe the sheer mess of things that Harry could see.

Clothing, books, furniture and uncountable other seemingly random things dominated two-thirds of the room, whilst the rest was used to store the money. Blinking and not really being able to take it all in, Harry wandered through the piles and mountains of items. Stopping to admire some artful needlework on a scarf here, some marble statues there. He had just stopped next to a stack of books that was as high as Harry himself when a voice rang out to him.

“And just what do we have here? It has been quite some time since a little heir has found its way down into the depths of the main vault.”

Harry turned to where the voice had come from and came face to face with a portrait of a middle-aged woman with full, luscious black curls tumbling down her back. With a playful smirk on her mouth, her face seemed kind.

“My name is Harrison Black, it’s an honour to meet you, …?” Harry replied.

“Atria Black, my dear. I must say, Harrison is an unusual name for one of our family. But I always thought the star names would have to run out at some point, wouldn’t they? You may call me Aunty Atria, dear. Grandma always seems so old, doesn’t it?” she smiled.

“I have heard of the naming tradition, but I didn’t know my parents. I don’t really know why my name was chosen differently. I grew up in an orphanage in Wales and was homeschooled,” Harry replied.

“Very well, my dear. I guess you will go to Hogwarts, now that your ancestry has been discovered?” she didn’t wait for Harry to nod before she continued on.

“Well, I’d best point you to some things you’ll need, then. Can’t have you stumbling around trying to find everything by yourself, dear!”

Harry just nodded.

“Well let me see, first you’ll need one of the bottomless pouches over there, to carry any small objects and money you might wish to take. For Hogwarts you will need a trunk, of course. I think there were some with our family crest in the corner over there, and then, let me see....,” the monologue of his new aunt went on for a while.

At the end, Harry had collected nearly everything he might need for a stay at Hogwarts and then some. After the pouch and a black wand holster for his arm, he had stood before the trunks Atria had pointed out to him. Most of them seemed old and sturdy, but one had a magical aura that intrigued Harry. When he pointed it out to the portrait, she had complimented him on his great eye for detail.

The trunk he had chosen allowed the owner to set a password in any language they may know, and to respond to chosen magical signatures only as a second layer of security. The dark wood gleamed in the sheen of the torches lightening the hall and Harry had fallen in love with it instantly. The thought of setting a password in parsel had just further deepened his decision to take it with him. Loving the library compartment it had, he took all of the books Atria recommended to him and some more that simply spiked his interest. Though he found no more with handwritten notes done in black ink.

Lastly, as an afterthought, he took some of the throwing knives he had found in the area that seemed to be assigned to weapons. The steel blades were decorated with apparently random geometrical carvings and the handles were made out of ebony.

 

Saying his goodbyes to the portrait, Harry had followed the goblin out of his vault and took the cart ride back upstairs. He thanked the goblins for their assistance and stepped out of the bank.

Whilst he had been inside, the day had turned into evening and the sky had darkened. The shops along the street were lighted with a warm yellow glow streaming from mage lights and lanterns alike. Wandering along Diagon Alley, taking his time and looking through windows into rooms of family gatherings, the final customers collecting their last needed items before hurrying home and employees cleaning the wooden floors, Harry allowed himself to hope. Maybe having been thrown into this timeline wouldn’t be so bad after all. Sure, it had not be planned, but having the Black inheritance would help him a lot. And even if there was another war to come, here nobody would turn to him as the boy who lived.

Nobody would expect a young man like him to save all the adults of Great Britain.

Here, he may be able to be Harry.

Just Harry.

Once he had arrived at the Leaking Cauldron, Harry paid for a room in a weeks advance. Putting down his trunk and the pouch, he didn’t even change out of his clothes before sinking unto the bed and falling fast asleep.

Sleeping deep without nightmares at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The name Orgnam does not at all come from Sly googling names and Raven suggesting orc names. Which Sly misunderstood. Not at all.
> 
> Also, if anyone similar to Raven hasn't ever heard of them, in my imagination mage lights are little balls of lights a wizard can conjure. Here they are a warm shade of orange or yellow, but they really may appear at any colour a wizard wants. But Raven also didn't knew about Ley lines. :D
> 
> If anyone wonders how we actually write this story, I, Sly, usually type up the early version of a chapter first. Then I'll leave it for a day or two to look it over one more and lastly me and Raven go over it together (for my spelling and grammar aren't that good in English).
> 
> And she works as my dictionary and thesaurus whenever I'm stuck searching for a certain word. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, and comments are as welcome as always.  
> Sly (and Raven sitting next to me).
> 
> PS:  
> Who finds references to other fandoms may keep them. They are sensitive. They need a loving home.


	3. A smol' Levi appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by snake love and procrastinating our classical algebra test exam.  
> You're welcome.
> 
> Raven told me, that soon she'll be doing summaries, so I won't be the only one gossiping anymore.  
> She can dream. And try to rip the laptop out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sly&Raven

Harry woke as the sunlight, filtering through the window next to the bed, hit his face. It was a pretty morning, the sky was blue and only a few clouds could be seen.  He had slept a bit longer than usual, and Harry did feel good. Once he got up, he went to freshen himself up in the bathroom and shrugged into the robes from the day before, reminding himself that he really needed to buy a new wardrobe for himself, including more wizarding clothing than he used to have. He wouldn’t need much muggle clothing anymore, and it kind of was a relief for the boy. Those clothes always reminded him of the Dursleys. 

After he had finished dressing himself, he left his room and went downstairs to find some breakfast. 

Once he came into the main room of the inn, the barkeeper pointed him to a seat at the back and brought him some breakfast and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry thanked him and started to eat. 

He nearly dropped a fork full of ham and egg, when he saw the front page. 

Whilst he hoped that getting surprised by headlines wouldn’t turn out to be a new habit of him, Harry started to read. 

 

 

 

> **“NEW BLACK HEIR DISCOVERED – OLD HEIR A FRAUD?”**
> 
> **Dear beloved readers,**
> 
> **I am shocked to have to tell you about an event that occurred yesterday evening.**
> 
> **When my trustworthy source strolled by Gringotts at about 6 pm, he saw a boy around 13-16 years escaping the bank. And on his hand, you wouldn’t believe it, seemed to be the heirship ring of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!**
> 
> **Now, dear reader, you must ask yourself: how can that be possible? For all this time darling young Orion Black had been the official heir to the old pureblood line?**
> 
> **Sadly, the Black family has made no comment to this point in time. With this source of information sadly closed, just who might the boy be?**
> 
> **My eyewitness spoke of a young boy, with a noble light complexion and black unruly hair. Those features seem to meet the Black family criteria! But, just how could he be related to them? A long lost son finally returning home? A hidden relative, finally brought to view? An illegitimate child kept under the rugs until now?**
> 
> **And why on earth could he suddenly be the heir? Have we been lied to?**
> 
> **This reporter, my dear readers, will search for the truth for you.**
> 
> **Hoping to be able to provide updates on this important occurrence as soon as possible,**
> 
> **Your favourite reporter,**
> 
> **Christa Columna.**

 

 

Harry frowned. 13-16?!? Did he really look THAT young? He was no child, by Merlin’s spotted underpants.  

Sure, he was still pretty thin and small for his age, caused by the malnourishment at the Dursleys. And yeah, standing next to Ron, he had only gotten to his shoulder, but so what? That surely didn’t mean he looked like fucking 13!  

Setting the newspaper down on the table once more and wanting to continue his breakfast, Harry thought that the day couldn’t get any worse from now on.  

A big black owl swooping into the inn and dropping a heavy letter onto the desk in front of Harry proved him wrong. Hesitating when he saw the coat of arms on the seal holding it closed, he opened it. 

 

 

> **Heir Harrison Black,**
> 
> **It has come to our attention that whilst visiting the Gringotts Bank yesterday in the late afternoon, you have claimed heirship to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Imagine our shock, when the heir ring suddenly vanished from the hand of my son, Orion Black and now former heir, during our family dinner!**
> 
> **We were even more surprised, when once we reached Gringotts, we were told that you had not taken much out of the funds of our family or the main vault, besides some necessities for attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**
> 
> **When we went to ask the portraits overwatching the main vault of what had happened, aunt Atria Black told us a tale of a charming young lad, apparently being able to use the family magic of reading the auras of magical objects around him, that came to chat with her. She explained that you spoke of being orphaned and growing up in Wales, homeschooled.**
> 
> **After returning home and getting a full nights sleep, we saw that the matter had even made the front page of the Daily Prophet.**
> 
> **Now, Harrison, we are not daft. There is a small fact, which only the oldest pureblood families do know. An heirship ring is not simply put upon the finger of any member of the Black family. Only the oldest son, born upon the inheriting string of the family, so to speak, can be a true heir and will be accepted by its magic.**
> 
> **The problem is, you see, that my oldest son Orion was wearing it just fine before yesterday evening.**
> 
> **Therefore, your claim by blood can not have been active before then.**
> 
> **Now, our family is far from helpless. Blacks protect their own, by whichever means necessary. We will not have an unknown outsider take us down, no matter how young you might be. We do not shy away from using force, if we have to, either.**
> 
> **But as my darling wife Melania pointed out, for now we do not know if such moves will have to be made. You have not stolen from us or done anything else to alienate us, other than claiming the heirship.**
> 
> **Therefore we would like to invite you for tea, tomorrow, at 2 pm. Since you have access to all our properties, we are sure that you can manage to be by the gate of the Main Black family manor at that time.**
> 
> **We are very much looking forward to learn just how exactly a teenager managed to suddenly claim a previously unexisting blood relation to one of the oldest and most respected pureblood houses, with even the heirship ring accepting him.**
> 
> **Maybe your no doubt adventurous story will be able to explain why your name has appeared on the Black family tree tapestry, right next to Orion’s, but with no branches connecting you to anybody else, as well.**
> 
> **With Regards,**
> 
> **Arcturus Black,**
> 
> **Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.**   

 

Harry had no problem whatsoever to read the clear warning and threat in that letter. There was no chance that he would be allowed not to go to that meeting.  

Shit. 

The Head of the Black family was angry with him and even thought Harry might be a thieve or something of the like. He couldn’t really blame the man for that. The situation clearly had come as a total shock to the family. Maybe Harry could count himself lucky that they hadn’t attacked him first before stopping to talk about things. 

Harry managed to finally finish his breakfast after that. He forced himself to keep a level head and not freak out over the letter. At least he would not have to worry about his manners, having read all about it in the Black family library itself before traveling back in time. But now more than ever, he would have to get himself new clothes. No way he would be able to appear at Black Manor with clothes that he was wearing for the third day, for cleaning charms could only do so much.  

Maybe he would be able to get some protective trinkets or something in Diagon Alley as well.  

Once he was done with breakfast and had finished his morning tea, with milk, thank you very much, Harry went back upstairs to collect the featherlight and bottomless bag that he had collected from the vault the day before. His wand secured in the holster on his arm, he then went outside of the pub and walked through the alley, intend on finding a clothing shop. He soon realised, that just like the Leaky Cauldron, Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions was already there, where he knew it would be in the future. It seemed a lot of the shops in Diagon Alley had been passed down from generation to generation for quite some time.  

Shrugging, Harry went inside. A dark wooden floor and high, lightly coloured walls greeted him. Wherever he looked, clothing articles could be seen. The room was bustling with activity and several assistants were walking here and there, helping customers and carrying bundles of fabric. Harry stood kind of lost in the middle of all the buzz until a small plump woman with bright blue eyes and a bun of blonde hair came and tapped him on his arm to get his attention.  

“Hello dear, I’m the shop owner, can I help you somehow?” she smiled kindly.  

 “Yes, please,” Harry answered. 

“I kind of ... need an entire wardrobe?” he said sheepishly. 

The woman looked him over once more, her gaze coming to a halt at the heirship ring on his right hand. Ever so slightly raising her eyebrows, she spoke to him once more. 

“Oh dear, of course. You might want to come with me to the back of the shop, though, so you don’t raise a ruckus, mhm?”  

Harry blinked. That... actually seemed like the most sensible option.  

“I would greatly appreciate that, yeah,” he answered slowly. 

At the end of the day, Harry would not be able to recount what followed now.  

All he remembered, was a great blur of coats, trousers, undershirts, shirts, shoes, and god knows what else been thrown on him, which he, in turn, tried on, just to have it taken from him again by the kind Ms. Malkin, rinse and repeat. He had never known there to be so many options when it came to clothing. Not just the kind of item had to be decided, no, the cut and the fabric and the colours. Everything had to match and had to be tried until finally, she settled on a few that matched Harry the best.  

She was truly getting him an entire new wardrobe, even formal wear. For every occasion, truly. 

Really, the choice of charms to put unto all the items was the easiest one for Harry to make. He just went with a resizing charm, in case he hit a growth spurt at last, and some simple protection charms on the items he would wear the most, like the coat, complete with one for water repelling. 

Lastly, he chose one of the new outfits to change right into. The black robes with dark green trim highlighted his eyes, the shop owner had said. 

Once everything had been rung up and paid for with his heirship ring, he thanked the woman once more for her discreetness. She just smiled as if no thanks were necessary and told him to come and pick up the rest of his order in a few hours. 

Harry stepped out to Diagon Alley once more.  

Having quite some time to kill, Harry first went back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some lunch. Whilst he had battled with clothes, it had turned to midday.  

Afterwards, Harry was a bit lost what else he should do. He did not know what he would need for Hogwarts, for he wanted to tackle that particular problem after he had visited and cleared everything with the Blacks tomorrow afternoon. Orion seemed to be a teenager right now, so he would be visiting Hogwarts. Harry really didn’t want to run into him there, before everything had settled. He was pretty sure the Sorting hat would get what he wanted this time, and put him into Slytherin. If that really happened, Harry would see Orion pretty often. 

So, what else could he do now?  

Harry strolled idly along the Alley. He didn’t see anything promising in terms of protection items. He had wanted maybe some kind of bracelet, or something, to warn him of poison, mind altering potions and the like. But all that he found seemed either unpromising or was advertised shadingly, which made him wonder about the potency of the charms used. 

After a while, he found himself before the Magical Menagerie. Harry hesitated. Losing Hedwig came as a heavy blow to him. Whilst she hadn’t really been a familiar to him, he had loved her dearly and she had been the only one to stick with him through his time with the Dursleys, keeping him company. Not having protected her life better weighed heavy on his heart. With the knowledge he had now, he knew that he could have given her a footring to protect her, amongst other things. 

Back then he had been too blind to see all the opportunities before him or what he really could have done with his magic. It had been his fault that she had died. 

So he really didn’t want to get another owl. He could just use the school owls whilst he was at Hogwarts, and he didn’t really plan to leave for Christmas. He had no family or friends to visit right now after all. But having some company might still be nice, he thought. Whilst toads really weren’t his thing (and to be honest they didn’t seem to be anyone’s thing, really), maybe he could get a cat? Not being sure but wanting to try it anyway, Harry stepped inside. 

It was darker in the Menagerie than it had been in the other shops. After Harrys eyes had adjusted a bit, he looked around. 

In the main part of the shop were the animals allowed at Hogwarts. He could mostly see owls perched along the walls, some bowls with owl snacks and water here and there. Cats seemed to be everywhere as well, sitting next to chairs, climbing on the desk, sitting in cages. There weren’t nearly as many toads. Harry didn’t really see any animal that caught his eye, so he turned to walk around a bit.  

After a while of wandering, at the back of the shop, he found a more secluded corner. Terraria could be seen, lighted by cold blueish light. As Harry stepped near to them, he started to hear the hisses. 

Most appeared to be the normal snake commentary that Harry was used to from snakes he had seen in the garden of the Dursleys. 

_*Where is my food?*_ , _*Why isn’t there a mouse? I want a mouse.*_ and _*It’s too cold in here! I want a warm stone, give me a warm stone to curl up on!*_ were the thoughts that greeted him. 

Then Harry could hear a distinct voice. 

_*Stupid snakelings, always complaining. Have you not understood yet that there isn’t any sunlight? The stone won’t just heat up. The shop keeper doesn’t use that kind of magic for us. So stupid. You really should know better by now.*_  

Harry started searching for the owner of the voice. The were several snakes in the cage, all of different form and colouring. They didn’t seem to mind being holed up all together, but Harry guessed that different spells on the cages might be the cause of that. 

_*And you! Stupid snakeling! Come down that branch at once! Even if the cage seems open at the top, the charms will hurt you if you try to escape! Brash, annoying snakeling!*_ Harry could hear the voice continue its raging. 

That helped him find it. At one of the edges of the terrarium, there was a branch boasted up against the wall. A rather big species of snake was making its way upon it, clearly wanting to escape. 

_*I also don’t think that’s such a good idea. You would fall to the ground and there you might get stepped on,*_ Harry tried to help. 

He blinked when the hissing suddenly came to a halt. After a second or two, the snakes spoke all over each other excitedly, hissing at once.  

_*A speaker! A speaker!*_   

_*There’s a speaker!*_  

_*Speaker! Me! Take me with you!*_   

Harry was hissed at from every corner. 

Just one snake, with black scales reflecting the light of the shop, hadn’t started to hiss with the others. It was small, maybe a foot long, and only as thick as one of Harry’s fingers. It was sitting just in front of the branch and had its head turned to Harry.  

_*So who are you, little snake? Why aren’t you saying anything?*_ Harry asked it. 

**_*LITTLE?*_** the snake hissed, clearly scandalized.  

Oh. It was the raging voice from before. Harry was surprised, not having thought so much anger could have been coming from such a small being. 

_*I’m not small! Don’t think I can’t smell it! You’re still a snakeling yourself! Just as the others around me!*_ she told him very stubbornly.  

_*Alright,*_ Harry shrugged, *would you tell me your name anyway?* he asked again. 

The small snake turned her nose up on him. _*I am named Leviathan, and I am very powerful! Don’t you think you can push me around!*_   Her tail was straight in the air.  

_*I would never try to do so. Well, would you like to come with me? I’m leaving to go to a new school soon, and I’d like to not be alone there.*_ Harry smiled. 

The snake seemed to consider his words. 

_*Fine, speaker, I shall come with you, if you will provide me with warmth whenever I might want it,*_ it proposed greatly. 

_*Alright,*_ Harry held out his wrist to her, *I’m Harry, by the way,* he told her as she moved to curl up against his left wrist. She fitted there perfectly, wrapping herself around it like a living bracelet. 

After Harry had paid for her, the store owner giving him a heavy discount clearly being happy to be rid of her, he turned to leave the shop.  

_*Let’s go, Levi, I need to pick up my clothes,*_ the boy told her. 

He stepped outside the door, whilst snickering about her outcry of **_*Levi?! I am fury, I am rage! I am called Leviathan!*_**.  

After collecting his clothing and thanking Miss Malkins once more, Harry was happy to finally return to the Leaky Cauldron. After sorting all the bought clothes into his trunk, he stopped downstairs for dinner. Once satisfied and greatly amused by Levi’s quiet, and pretty rude, commentary over the people in the inn, he went back upstairs. The boy let Levi curl up next to his pillow, changed into a new pair of pyjamas and gladly went to sleep after a long day. 

This night, Harry dreamed of a kaleidoscope of colourful clothes endlessly spinning all around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had the headcanon that a little smol' bossy snake bracelet was a must have for Harry. So I'm really happy to finally getting to write it. Also, the Edward Elric is strong with this one.
> 
> Next time: Awkward Family tea drinking occurs
> 
> As always, thanks for all the Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks.
> 
> PS: Christa Columna may have been a play on Karla Kolumna. Kudos to anyone that knows her :D.  
> (But our Christa is a bit more of a trash reporter, I'm sure you have noticed.)
> 
> Sly&Raven


	4. Visiting the Blacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some problems with the chapter format, as words and sentences made weird breaks here and there. We hope that is better now, but there might be some spelling issues now.  
> We will check the spelling in a different way for the next chapter that hopefully won't destroy the formatting.
> 
> Thanks, and have fun!  
> Sly&Raven

"Spoken"

_*Parseltongue*_

'Spoken into the mind'

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke the next morning laying on his back. There was a comfortable pressure in the middle of his chest. Apparently, the spot next to Harry's pillow had been too cold for his new companion, as he found the snake curled up on him, with only her head poking out of the blanket.   

 _*Good Morning, Levi,*_ Harry hissed.  

 _*Morning,*_ the snake mumbled sleepily, not quite awake yet.  

Harry gave her a few moments to come to her senses, before holding out his wrist. After Levi had settled on it, the boy got up.  

Whilst freshening up in the bathroom, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Did he really look as if he belonged to the Black family already? He supposed he had gotten a bit lighter skin over the years, and his face had a more refined structure than before. Having grown out his hair until the just brushed his shoulders whilst living in Grimmauld Place, he now looked quite different to his younger self.  He had known some changes might become visible after Sirius had blood adopted him to preserve the Black line, but he had never really seen them in himself. They had happened so gradually, that even Harry himself had not noticed.    
He was very thankful for that. His godfather had not really explained to Harry what the adoption would do, so it was his luck that nobody had noticed. After Sirius’ death, Harry had not really thought much of it anymore, which also caused him to never actually claim the Black heirship ring at Gringotts in the past.  

Well, he had finally done that now, hadn’t he?  

Although he might have been able to avoid the Blacks a bit longer without it.   

Trying his best to push the thoughts about the ‘family meeting’ scheduled later in the day from his thoughts, Harry pulled his hair into a small ponytail and left the bathroom.  

With a finally awake snake on his wrist, hidden by the sleeves of his long robes, Harry went downstairs to grab some breakfast.  

   
 

* * *

 

   
 

After he had sat down at the own table as the day before, the inn keeper brought him his food and the Daily Prophet. Steeling himself for the headline, Harry turned the newspaper around.  

He let out a breath he didn’t remember holding. This time, the headline thankfully wasn’t about him or the Black family. There was some more speculation about who he was in the later pages, but that was okay.  

 _*What happened to make you nervous, snakeling?*_ Levi asked him having smelt his discomfort.  

 _*Yesterday, there was an article about me in the newspaper, speculating about the family line that I belong to now. Some of the things said weren’t very nice, so I kind of felt a bit bad for them,*_ Harry replied, wondering how much the snake knew about the wizarding world.  

 _*You do not need to speak to me in simple words, young one. I know enough to keep up with your human expressions. You presented as the strongest snakeling of the Black family yesterday, didn’t you?*_ Levi asked.  

 _*Yeah, I am the heir to the Black family now,*_ he confirmed.  

 _*The Blacks are surely used to be talked about in the papers as they are an old and important family. If there are no real news to be reported,_  
_sometimes the most impossible slander will be thought of as well. I do not think they will be angry at you for that,*_ explained the snake.  

Harry wasn’t so sure about that but he was thankful for Levi trying to cheer him up nonetheless.

They didn’t speak anymore after that, Harry being lost in his thoughts. He finished his food and went back upstairs. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
 

Once he had returned to his room, Harry knelt in front of his trunk.  

 _*What are we doing now?*_ Levi hissed.  

 _*I got this trunk out of the Black family vault. I chose it because the password can be set in Parseltongue, but I wonder what else it can do? And I want to sort through my things as well. Inside the vault I pretty much just shoved everything into it, to be honest,*_ he answered.  

 _*What will the safe word be?*_ it was asked from his wrist.  

Harry had to stop a snicker.  

 _*What?!?!*_ Levi hissed at him.  

 _*Nothing, just maybe use the word password next time, yes?*_ he told her with a smirk.  

Harry pondered the question. With Riddle being probably the only other parselmouth around, his password should be something that was particularly hard for him to guess.  

It should be something that the other boy would not want to speak of. Maybe he could use his blood status?  

 _*It’ll be ‘the half-blood princes’,*_ Harry decided.  

After all, Riddle, Snape, and him, they were the lost boys. All three of them half-bloods. All three abandoned by the ones that should have protected them in their childhood.    
It felt right to Harry to remember them this way. And Riddle would find it pretty hard to figure out.  

He denied being anything but a pure-blood himself and for all he would know, Harry was the heir to the Black family. No way he could be a half-blood.  

Nodding to himself, Harry started setting the password up. He ran his hands over the dark wood in the middle of the trunk, searching for the magical area lock.    
It didn’t take him long to find it. It was hidden in the Black coat of arms, and a small push of a tendril of Harry’s magic made it appear. He put his finger on the small green stone in the middle and felt a needle prick in his skin. Harry grimaced at the sensation and watched as his magic and blood sank into the lock.  

 _*The half-blood princes,*_ he hissed as the magic of the trunk seemed to reach its peak.  

It recognized his voice and the swirls of magic settled down to a warm light hum under his hands. Smiling to himself, Harry stood back.  

 _*The half-blood princes,*_ he whispered once more to test the locking mechanism.  

A small outburst of magic made the hinges swing open. Perfect.  

 _*You did good in choosing this chest, young one, for it is of great magic,*_ Levi approved.  

Harry nodded and finally sorted through his stuff.   

There were several compartments to his trunk, and he found that he could switch the currently active one by pushing a bit of magic into one of the dark stones    
stuck to either outer side of the trunk.  

It first opened to the general compartment. The trunk grew to show several drawers to put things away. Some were bigger, some smaller and that was all there was to it.  

Next was the clothing compartment and his trunk grew into a wardrobe. It was still pretty thin as Harry looked at it from the side but all of his robes and coats seemed to be hanging on a pole in the middle. His shirts, socks, and underwear were neatly folded into the shelves beneath and above the pole. Of course, the trunk had to be much bigger on the inside, Harry mused, to be able to hold all his things. He really shouldn’t be surprised by that.  

The book compartment made Harry smile. This would have been Hermione’s wonderland. Apparently, books put into it would automatically be sorted alphabetically by their title. In his head, Harry thanked whoever had designed these charms. All the books he had just dumped into it were now neatly stacked and ready for him to look through. He was happy to find, that aunt Atria had pointed him to some of the books he had read in the Black library in Grimmauld Place before he had left. Harry wondered if this really were the same ones, or if he had found other copies. He shrugged, for there was no way he could be sure of that before he would be able to visit Grimmauld Place once more. Once there, would he find the red book again? And would the notes already be in there?  

Harry continued looking through the books until lunchtime arrived. Once he realised the time, only thanks to Levi mothering him, he turned to the last compartment.  

It was made to hold any kind of weapons. When he opened it, it was empty. Harry took the daggers, which he had taken out of the Black family vault, out of the bottomless bag. Holding them in his hands, he weighted them.  

 _*Do you even know, how to wield those fangs?*_ Levi asked him whilst uncurling from his arm and slithering to his knee in order to look at Harry strictly.  

 _*Not really...,*_ the boy said, _*I mostly used my magic in the past and didn’t really have the time to learn how to use any weapons.*_

 _*Every snake should have dangerous fangs on them, at all times ready to be used. Even a human snakeling, such as you. You should learn how to use them before going to that school of yours,*_ Levi scolded the boy.  

 _*Alright, alright,*_ Harry agreed. _*I’ll see if I can find a teacher or some books, later on,*_ he promised.  

Reassured for now, Levi returned to the boy's wrist. _*I’ll hold you to that promise, snakeling.*_   

Muttering to himself about stupid overprotective reptiles, Harry went downstairs to grab some lunch. Meanwhile, Levi pointedly ignored his comments.  

   
 

* * *

 

   
 

Half an hour later, having finished eating, Harry was slowly starting to panic.

It was already 1 pm, so soon he would have to meet the Blacks for the first time. He knew his heirship ring was able to bring him to any of the Black properties, as aunt Atria had explained to him in an off-hand comment.  

Harry chose some heavy black robes with silver trimming this time. There were snakes engraved on the buttons which had made Harry pick them out at Madame Malkin’s. He had simply combed his hair, intending to let the curls open and allowing them to brush against his shoulders. The Black heir attached the black bottomless pouch to his belt under his robes and let Levi curl around his wrist once more.  

Putting his wand into his holster, Harry started to move his left hand to the heirship ring.  

 _*Harry, would you like me to be more unassuming?*_ Levi stopped him with a hiss.  

Harry blinked.  

 _*What do you mean?*_ he asked and brushed his left sleeve back so he could look at her.  

 _*I am not a magical snake for nothing. I can smell poison in your food and warn you. But if your enemies could just spot me on your wrist and recognize me for what I am, that would be pretty pointless, wouldn’t it?*_ the snake replied.  

Her magic flared and seemed to wrap itself around Harry's magical core. Before his eyes, she slowly turned into polished black stone. Her scales appeared to be finely crafted into the material and lastly her eyes were replaced by green jade.  

 _*...That’s very useful. You are an awesome snake, do you know that?!*_ Harry exclaimed.  

 _*But, ... can you still hear me?*_ he wanted to make sure.  

‘Yes, stupid snakeling. I am your familiar now. I do not need to hiss to you as long as we are not far apart,’ Harry could hear in his mind. He tried to reply in the same manner.  

‘Just like that?’  

‘Yes. Now let’s go and meet that family of yours,’ the snake ordered him.  

Finally, Harry put his left hand over the heirship ring and said loudly “Black family manor.”  

In a rush of magic, he was gone.  

   
 

* * *

 

   
 

Harry frowned and blinked so his eyes could adjust. He willed his stomach to stop churning and try to empty itself violently unto the ground. He had not fallen down this time, but the porting of the ring was just as sickening and disorienting as apparating always had been. Once he had regained his senses, he looked around.   

Wide fields of grass and a dark forest in the distance. There didn’t seem to be any neighbours nearby. And right in front of Harry was the perfect picture of an English manor. Enclosed by a black metal fence and gate, a big garden lay before the house. Flower beds lined the way to the front door made out of old wood.    
Big windows overlooked the plants and the high walls looked washed out by the weather. A rose bush had climbed its way over one side of the facade and the roof made of slate completed the picture.   

And yet, the magic in it all was impossible to miss. Harry could feel it humming around him. The magic of the wards seemed to overpower everything else. It was like feeling an enormous bubble made out of light over the property. But Harry couldn’t really see the magic, per se. For him, it was like feeling colours. He could interpret the auras around him as a lush green meant to protect and some fierce red meant to harm those that brought misfortune on the family or those who were not allowed to pass. Lost in his thoughts about it all, Harry jumped when he was suddenly interrupted.  

“I could have easily attacked you right there,” a deep voice said mockingly to Harrys right.  

The Black heir turned towards it and spotted a tall, broad-shouldered man in his fourties watching him with assessing black eyes. True to his family name,    
Arcturus was clad in black intimidating robes, with his straight black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a neatly trimmed beard in his face.  

“Heir Harrison Black, I presume?” he asked Harry, folding his arms and flashing his lordship ring on his right hand as he did so. His wand was twirling leisurely between his fingers.  

Harry didn’t believe the relaxed stance for even one second. He could feel, that as soon as the man would find him to be a threat to his family, he would be able to attack very swiftly.   

Whilst bowing deeply, as etiquette and traditions demanded from him, Harry answered.  

“Yes, Lord Black. It is an honour to meet the head of the family.”  

Arcturus was not impressed.   

Still twirling his wand between his fingers, he told Harry:   

“Quit the formalities. It was the right decision to come here, as we are giving you the chance to explain yourself.”   

Harry nodded. I wasn’t hard to guess that not complying would have had bitter consequences.  

“Well then,” the man continued, “follow me inside.” He swiftly turned and took a step over the ward line humming in the air and through the gates of the manor.    
Once inside, he turned to lay his expectant gaze unto Harry.  

Well, here goes nothing. Ignoring his instincts telling him that this was a very bad idea, the boy followed Lord Black through the wards. He came to a halt in front of the man and looked at him, confused. Arcturus was just standing there, watching him and looking pretty confused himself.  

Harry furrowed his brow. “What did you expect to happen, just now?” he asked the obvious question.  

“The wards were made to only allow those inside, that mean the Black family no harm. Your intentions at least are not bad if you can cross the wards like you just did.” the Lord said. He watched Harry a moment longer, before shrugging and sliding his wand back into the holster under his robes.  

“How many more tasks will I have to pass whilst I’m in this manor?” Harry muttered under his breath. Lord Black had either not heard him, or ignored his comment.   

“Well, then, why don’t you just follow me inside so you can meet the rest of the family,” the man said, before starting to lead the way.  

Down the cobblestone path they went until finally stepping through the front door into the house.  

As soon as they were inside, the amused voice of Lady Black could be heard.   

“I told you so, nobody with ill intentions makes themselves heir to the family, and then doesn’t take anything,” she said to her husband.   

Arcturus ignored her comment and introduced everyone to Harry.   

First was Lady Melania Black, his wife. She was a tall woman around the age of 30, with long black curls piled upon her head, and robes that matched her husbands. Whilst she had a very aristocratic face, it did not seem unkind to Harry. She watched him with dark blue eyes and an interested smile on her face.  

Next to Lady Black stood her daughter, Lucretia. 18 years old, she had just left Hogwarts. Where her mother had worn her hair up, Lucretia's long curls were carelessly hanging down her back. After being introduced, she just nodded at Harry, seemingly not one for too many words.  

The last one was Orion Black. He was 14 years old. He had probably been told not to speak too carelessly beforehand. He looked unsure from Harry to his parents every now and then, clearly wondering what exactly he should do. Everyone seemed tense and was watching the new heir at all times.  

Of course, they were still wary of him.  

After everyone had been introduced, Harry was lead towards the tearoom.   

 The manor seemed just as old inside as it had been on the outside. That didn’t mean it was worn down, quite the opposite. Everything was in excellent condition, but the weight and size of the furniture spoke of age and money. It wasn’t as oppressive as the Malfoy manor had been, but looked far more like a home. It felt lived in and didn’t have the dollhouse style Draco's parents had clearly favoured.   

Harry stopped cold just outside the room the Blacks were leading him into. He blinked. What had been done here? The whole room seemed to gleam to Harry. As far as he could see, every furniture was layered with the same kind of spell or charm. The blue aura seemed to come from every surface. The boy had never seen anything like it.  He nervously stood before the room, not really wanting to go in.  

When he looked up, he met the unmoving stare of Lord Black. He didn’t move his gaze as Harry fidgeted, not knowing what to do. It was Melania Black that finally spoke to him.  

“Well, it's obvious now that Aunt Atria is right. You really have inherited the gift of sensing magical auras. Do not worry. This room will not harm you,” she promised him with a calm smile.   

Harry still wasn’t too sure about that.   

“Maybe, just look at the aura you can see. Does it seem harmful to you? You should be able to differentiate between harmful and not harmful magic,” she tried to reassure him once more.  

“Don’t mother him, for Merlin's sake. We don’t even know what he wants,” Arcturus scowled at his wife.  

“Fine,” Harry finally spoke for the first time.  

Feeling braver than he really was, he stepped inside.  

“I don’t mean any harm, not really. I didn’t even realise that I was taking the heirship from Orion or that I would anger anyone by doing so,” the boy said as he sat down next to the rest of the Black family.  

Even though it was hidden quite fast again, Harry didn’t miss the look of surprise in Arcturus’ face.   

“Well, then you’ll better explain yourself. Everything. In detail,” the Lord told Harry sternly.  

Harry really wanted to explain. It just felt like the right thing to do. Surely, they would understand him much better if he was truthful. But... it was important to not change the timeline as well, wasn’t it? But thinking was hard. So he didn’t try to stop himself anymore and just started talking.  

He spoke of a war that had happened. A boy, orphaned because of it, that had grown up alone without the support of a loving family. Of Hogwarts and magic and friends, of plots, greater than he had known at the time and of a battle against evil. Of being the Chosen one. He spoke of an evil Lord rising to power once more and of fighting him at every turn.    

He spoke of an oldest son of Black, having lost all friends and family to the war. How that man chose his godson to continue on the family line and blood adopting him to turn him into his heir. How the man had died shortly after,    
before he had the time to explain the responsibility.   

He told them, that once the evil had finally been defeated, it left him behind without a purpose. How he had fled into the books of the library at Grimmauld Place, where he finally found a solution. A way to travel back in time, wanting to save the life of the only man he had ever really called family.   

How he had overestimated himself and made a mistake, causing him to end up far more years back than he had intended to.   

Harry's throat was dry from all the speaking at the end of it, and from remembering all that he had lost.   

He blinked. Where had all that come from? He had not intended to tell them all of that!  

'Snakeling? Are you okay?' he heard Levi whisper into his mind.  

'Yeah, I think I’m fine, I just... I didn’t plan to speak so much,' Harry answered her, confusion still very present.  

The Blacks were shocked into a stunned silence. A few minutes were spent just staring at each other. Or for Harry, staring into the air, remembering a timeline lost.  

Then, Lord Black snapped his fingers.  

“Lipsy!” he said and made a house elve appear beside the low table they were sitting at.   

“What can Lipsy do for Lord Black?” the elf asked, whilst eyeing Harry curiously.  

“Please bring us a glass of water for Heir Harrison,” Arcturus requested.   

The tea had been long forgotten.  

Once the water had been given to Harry and he had had a few sips, Lord Black addressed him once more.   

“Would you answer some more questions for me?”  

Harry just nodded.   

In the end, there still were some things they weren’t quite sure of.  

“So you are saying, the blood claim of the other timeline was simply transferred to this one when you went back, causing you to be accepted by the heir ring because you are older than Orion and therefore appear as the older son?” Melania asked him, confusion still visible in her eyes.  

Harry shrugged. “I have no way of knowing what exactly happened once I went back. Maybe it was like that. Maybe the magic of the ritual wanted to fit me into this timeline and therefore forged the blood connection. I don’t really know.”  

Lady Black frowned at that and exchanged some looks with her husband.   

“What is it?” Harry wanted to know.  

“Harrison, just exactly how old are you now?” the woman asked instead of giving him an answer.  

Still unsure where all of this was going, he answered: “18 now, I think. I came here just a few days after my birthday. Why?”  

“We inquired at the ministry after you, once we found out that you had claimed heirship. There are not many records of you, which isn’t surprising after what you told us today, but it says you were born on the 31st of July 1928. That would make you 16 now,” Arcturus explained.  

Harry threw his hands into the air.  

“I don’t know. And I refuse to think about it much more. Who knows what else the ritual did, in the end, I can be lucky to have landed here in one piece, ” he huffed.  

“We think the ritual made you younger, so you are able to go to Hogwarts. You told us that you planned to go to the school after all. Or magic used to judge time just doesn’t work as it is supposed to with you. That could prove to be problematic,” Lord Black theorised.  

“Well, it is time for dinner. I am sure the elves would be disappointed if we missed it,” Melania made the discussion come to a hold. They all agreed to go eat and went to leave.  

As soon as he had stepped out of the room, Harry shivered and turned back around, eyeing it distrustfully. The weird blue glow should have warned him after all. The Blacks stopped behind him and watched him closely.  

'Are you better now, snakeling? You seemed to find it hard to reply to me. Should I have intervened?' a worried snake whispered into Harry's mind.   

'I am fine now. I don’t think it did much harm. It was more of a compulsion to speak, I think,' he replied.   

“I did not intend to tell you all of that,” Harry told them icily, turning back around.   

“We know,” Lord Black answered, looking at the boy. He did not seem apologetic.  

“The charms make every person that steps inside tell the truth whatever they are speaking about. It was installed in Black Manor before Veritaserum became popular, and has remained here ever since. The compulsion is not harmful as it is, and we were just as affected as you were,” Arcturus met his gaze head-on.  

“Since I could not tell anything but the truth, you believed my story,” Harry stated clearly. He did not move his eyes.  

“You showed great control over your mind and a strong will by not telling us any names or details of what happened in your life, even under the compulsions,” Lord Black said just as plainly. They continued staring at each other.  

“ _I_ _said_ , it is time for dinner. The both of you can continue your senseless fight for dominance after dessert,” Melania interrupted them exasperated.  

Lord Black managed to look rather chastised.   

“It really wasn’t anything like that, dear,” he replied, trailing after his wife.  

And just like that, the spell was broken.   

Orion went to stand next to Harry.   

“Hey, uuh. I could show you the library, after dinner...?    
From your explanations, it seemed as if you liked the books in Grimmauld Place,” he asked, slightly awkward, fiddling with the hems of his shirt.  

“I’d love that,”  Harry happily agreed, following behind the boy.   

Maybe the Black family wasn’t quite as scary as the public thought, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> We'll be posting a new chapter every Monday from now on. We'll try to save up chapters for our exam period this way.  
> This chapter and the next one as well were pretty hard to write, for they contained a lot of dialogue.  
> As always, comments are welcome :)
> 
> Sly&Raven
> 
> PS: Orion is a smol cinnamon roll and nobody can tell me otherwise. Canon will be ignored :D


	5. The Adoption

Dinner started out as a quiet affair. The house elves were serving a standard dish of meat and vegetable - Harry didn’t really taste any of it and he couldn’t remember what he had eaten afterwards. Thankfully, the Black family usually didn’t dine in a grand dining hall at a long table with shining chandeliers above – they rather prefered a small room at the back of the manor, with an old wooden table, marred by the use of the years and great wide windows overlooking a part of the garden behind the house. The sunlight streaming through the glass made this one of the lighter rooms in Black manor, and the plant pots Lady Black liked to care for added a homely feel to it all.

It was in this small room that they ate – every one of them lost in their own thoughts. Harrys mind was running in circles about timelines and paradoxes, Arcturus wondered how all of the trouble would affect the family he loved. Orion couldn’t imagine how it would be like to grow up all on his own. As much as he had not liked being the Black heir, his parents and his sister had always been there for him, ready to protect him against all the bad in the world. Melania thought how the words not said about Harrison's home life told her all that was really important to it, and it made her blood boil.

Lucretia privately wondered if it wouldn’t be better to try to distance themselves from a boy speaking of wars, bloodshed and a dark lord on the rise. Maybe it wouldn’t make a difference. But maybe it would save her family.

It wasn’t until they had finished their desserts that Lord Black started to speak once more:

“We will need to find a way to handle the press. Thanks to Ms. Columna, all of Magical Britain is aware of your new status as heir,” he reminded them.

“So we will need to think of a story, why the heirship has changed from Orion to me?” Harry looked down at his hands, which were clasped together in front of him under the table. He had not meant to ‘steal’ the position from the younger boy, but he didn’t really know what to do about it. He couldn’t really give it back, could he?

“Yes. Normally, the oldest son would be the heir, at least in a patriarchal family. The only way to put another person into that position would be the death of the former heir or a blood adoption of an older son.”

Lord Black exchanged a heavy look with his wife, awaiting her nod of consent, before he turned to Harry, waiting for a reaction.

“Does that mean Harrison will be my big brother?” Orion suddenly interrupted them. Excitement was shining in his eyes, as he fixed the other boy with his stare.

“Uhm, I don’t know? I …" Harry was a bit overwhelmed with the situation.

Firstly, Lord Black couldn’t really mean to adopt him into his blood family? This had all been just an accident. He had been dropped into this timeline because one idiotic stray thought had messed up a ritual that he had found in the library of a known dark family. A ritual he had not researched or double checked at all. He had done another reckless thing - to add to his list of stubborn reckless things he had done in his life so far - without thinking of the consequences. And Lord Black's first reaction was to invite him into his family?

Secondly, were they sure that this sweet boy was really a Slytherin?

Harry was still staring at the space in front of him, not really registering what was going on.

“It would be the easiest course of action,” Melania told him.

“We will go with the story you made up already. You have grown up in an orphanage, not knowing of your family ancestry, studying magic in private. Then your tutor went away or died, and you wanted to move on. At the beginning of the summer, you came to London, wanting to know about the identity of your parents. You hoped that they may have left you enough money to go to Hogwarts,“ she stopped there.

“At Gringotts, your connection to our family was discovered and we were informed. The tests also showed, that you had inherited the secret Black family magic, and therefore we decided to take you in and train you, as a Black should be,” Arcturus continued where his wife had left off.

Orion decided to add to the story:

“Everyone at Hogwarts knows that I don’t want the responsibilities coming with being the heir. Politics just aren’t for me, and I am not good at controlling my emotions. I haven’t inherited the family magic either. So, once we got to know you over the summer, and you had learned the most important of what we had to teach you, my parents decided to invite you to our family,” the boy smiled.

“By doing this, we provided a home for an orphaned underage relative and have acquired a worthy heir for our family line, relieving Orion of the unwanted burden at the same time. As your magic is obviously quite strong, it is a win for the family,” Lord Black spoke once more.

“And I have acquired the family I never had, a home to stay at, never to return to the orphanage, and more than enough money to finally go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,” Harry finished the tale they had constructed.

It would work out very well. Some may thank the Blacks for a good deed done. Others would congratulate them for manipulating a very strong and emotionally unstable boy into pledging himself to their side.

Either way, the public would accept this story as the truth.

But it still seemed strange to Harry. As if sensing his discomfort, Arcturus spoke up.

“We will not pressure you into any relationship you may not want. This can be a simple partnership, at least in the beginning. For us a way to save our reputation in face of the public wrath and for you an easy background story to make your time travel less noticeable. But once we have gotten to know each other, I’m sure we will be happy to become your family in every way.

For now, we can support you on your way onward from here and be there to offer second opinions on whichever problems you may meet. You can speak honestly with us, as we already know about your past and travel in time, and the manor will be your safe place to return to during the holidays,” the Black family patriarch finished warmly.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. Maybe, he would not have to be alone in all of this.

“I’d like that,” he answered shyly.

As one, the Black family stood.

“You want to do it now?!” Harry squeaked rather undignified.

“We would prefer to be done with the adoption before you have to return to the pub tonight,” Melania simply told him.

Well, they had a point there.

So Harry went to follow them out of the small dining room.

They went into the library. Where Harry had thought, there were a lot of books in Grimmauld place, he had been totally wrong.

The library awaiting him in the Black family manor seemed more detailed and diverse than all the others he had seen before.

Harry could see a vast amount of bookcases standing throughout the room, with ladders for fast access. A warm fire was burning in the fireplace opposite of the door, the Black coat of arms framed above it.

Several tables could be seen in the room, books, paper, and quills piled upon them. It had a high ceiling and there were large windows on the walls to the left and the right. Harry could see the gardens and the fields surrounding the manor, with shadows starting to grow long. The last beams of the setting sun filtering into the library were painting the room into a reddish hue.

Night was beginning to fall.

Arcturus went straight to the fireside as soon as they had entered. Putting his right hand with his lordship ring upon the coat of arms, and pushing his magic into the stone, he opened a small compartment.

Taking the ritual dagger inside, he stood at the circle the rest of the family had formed.

“You told us your godfather blood adopted you into our line. So you know how the ritual works?” he asked Harry.

“Well, he pretty much just sliced his palm, and mine, and said the spell,” the boy shrugged.

“That is the most simple and weakest way to adopt a new person into the line.

This will be different.

Well, you will see the specifics as it happens. All you will need to do is add your magic to ours at the end and voice your consent. That is all,” Arcturus explained.

After getting the awaited nod from the boy, he began.

“By the power given to me by blood, I, Arcturus Black, current Lord of Black, hereby invoke the magick of the Black line.”

As those words were said, the air in the library seemed to shift. The pressure was building on Harry’s senses, as tendrils of dark magic started to circle where they stood, and the room grew darker.

With the following words, Arcturus added his magic to the swirling mist.

“I call upon my power to add a new life to our bloodline.

With a clear mind and untainted magic, I welcome you, Harrison Black, into our family. You shall be named my son and true heir, so your enemies shall yield before your power. So mote it be.”

He slid the dagger upon the open palm of his left hand, leaving the blood to drop down into the black magic waiting at his feet.

Turning to his right, he handed the weapon to his wife.

“With a clear mind and untainted magic, I welcome you, Harrison Black, into our family. You shall be named my son so you may find a place to rest and heal at our home, whenever you may need it. So mote it be,” she gently nudged her magic into the mix.

As more blood was added to the circle, the waves of shadows got even higher.

After a glance at her father, Lucretia continued.

“With a clear mind and untainted magic, I welcome you, Harrison Black, into our family. You shall be my brother, for I shall teach you the means necessary to protect your mind, hide your feelings and intentions. So mote it be,” she promised, never dropping the eye contact. A strong push later, and her magic was swirling around them as well.

The last one to give his magic and blood was Orion. The younger boy took the bloody dagger with determination in his eyes.

“With a clear mind and untainted magic, I welcome you, Harrison Black, into our family. You shall be my brother as well, and I shall stand beside you through whatever may come, for true family never leaves you alone, no matter what happens. I swear so upon my blood and magic. So mote it be.” he proclaimed, binding himself irrevocably to Harry.

The magic streaming out of the youngest Black seemed more soothing but nonetheless added power to the ritual.

The sheer amount of colours swirling and interlining around them was overwhelming for Harry. The black magic of the family line was mixed with Arcturus’ strong red hues. Where his colour was more oppressing, the lilac of his wife seemed almost subtle. Lucretia's magic was a cold blue hue, the waves crashing like a storming sea. Orions earthen green curled around the edges of the others, molding them together and filling any space left empty.

Arcturus went to initiate the end of the ritual.

“Now, will you accept our offering of belonging and kinship?” he asked Harry.

“With a clear mind and untainted magic, I accept this great present given to me. I shall be named Harrison Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, son to Arcturus and Melania Black, brother to Lucretia and Orion. So mote it be.”

When Harry added his magic and blood to all of the others, the aura rushed towards him. He could feel it filling him from head to toe, seeping into his bones, into every cell of his being and into the smallest corners of his mind.

When his senses were confronted with much more than they could deal with, his world turned black.

 

* * *

 

‘SNAKELING!’

…

‘Stupid snakeling, doing dangerous rituals, WAKE UP!’

Harry awoke what appeared a few minutes later, laying on a plush couch at the edge of the library, next to the fireplace.

‘Levi?’ he asked into his mind.

His magic felt raw as if he had overexerted it, leaving his senses much more sensitive than they should be. His sense of magic was disoriented, making him slightly nauseous.

He felt a rush of relief coming from the small fiddly snake.

Melania, seated next to him, smiled down at the boy as she smoothed his hair down.

“You fainted at the end of the ritual,” she told him, “but that doesn’t surprise me. It has been a long time since such a strong act of family magic has been recorded. You may find yourself with more power at your disposal than you’ve ever had before.”

“I gained more power?” Harry asked to make sure, still blinking his eyes.

“Yes. And it might take some time for you to get used to it. You’ll have to be very careful whilst using spells,” Melania lectured kindly.

Harry closed his eyes again.

‘Levi, I’m fine. The ritual was just stronger than we expected. I am more powerful now. I’ll be fine as soon as my magic has settled again,’ he explained for his companion.

‘Only a stupid one just like you would faint from getting too much power. But if that means you’ll be able to protect yourself better, than that's fine,’ she told him.

‘Just... warn me next time! What is it with this stupid house and befuddling your senses?!’ the snake scolded him.

‘Sorry. But, we have a home here now. A true home.’ Harry smiled at the thought.

He could feel that Levi was happy for him, even if he wouldn’t say so right now.

“You should return to the Leaky Cauldron now,” Melania interrupted his inner monologue with the snake, “it has gotten quite late. You can pack all of you things tomorrow morning and move into the manor until it is time for you and Orion to go to Hogwarts.” she decided.

Nodding, Harry moved into a sitting position.

The rest of the Black family, his family, as Harry realised belatedly, was sitting in chairs near and watched him.

“Do you feel better?” Orion asked. He appeared worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled reassuring at the smaller boy, “I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow.”

Orion seemed relieved but was still watching Harry intently.

“It’ll be easy to go back to your room, the library fireplace is connected to the floo network. You can floo into any room of the Leaky Cauldron, as long as you have the key for it on your body,” Arcturus told him.

After he had said his goodbyes to everyone and promised Orion to move into the manor tomorrow, Harry was ready to leave.

Throwing a fist full of floo powder into the fireplace, Harry stepped in and said “The Leaky Cauldron, London, Room 221!” very clearly.

In a rush of green flames, he was gone.

Stumbling out into his room, Harry decided once more that flooing wasn’t any better than any of the other magical ways of traveling. Was he damned to stumble around awkwardly for all time?

A great yawn made itself over the boy's face. A lot had happened in one day.

He started getting ready for bed.

In the morning he had still been scared and nervous of visiting Black manor. The imposing figure of Lord Black had seemed to come right out of a children’s nightmare.

The test of the wards and the room full of truth-charms had intimidated Harry greatly. But he had passed everything with flying colours, as it seemed. Not only did the Blacks decide to believe everything he had said, no, they had also decided to trust him and welcomed him into their family.

Of course, for now, he did not know if this adoption would come to be any more than a mutual agreement born out of need, but he thought them to be on a good way towards becoming something equal to a family.

Harry dropped unto the bed. Levi uncurled from his wrist and slithered next to his pillow.

*I have a family now, Levi,* he told the snake with a goofy grin.

*That’s nice, little snakeling. Just don’t forget to be watchful, too,* she reminded him.

With those last words and a feeling of belonging, Harry finally drifted into sleep, as a very long and tiring day came to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what do you think?
> 
> Are the chapters long enough or would you prefer another length?  
> Raven and I are working on writing a few chapters in advance, since exam period is coming up at the end of next week.  
> It is so weird, as we always have to look up which chapter has already been published and which hasn't.  
> We aren't used to writing a fanfiction yet :D
> 
> We hope you guys enjoyed it and we would like to hear any comments you might have,  
> Sly&Raven


	6. The Last Days of Summer

 

The next day, the residue of the blood ritual was still lingering in Harry's body. His muscles were aching as if he had played a game of Quidditch the day before – probably Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, as those were the hardest matches. Harry closed his eyes again and felt for his magical core. In front of his inner eye, the pool of magic seemed to be overflowing. It had grown double in size to what he was used to, seemingly spilling over the boundaries he normally restricted his magic to. He could feel the power his core couldn’t hold seeping into his flesh.

When Harry opened his eyes again and looked down at his body laying in the bed, the Avada green of his magic was curling around him, hugging his limbs and seemingly trying to get back inside.

He really hoped that his core would adjust to the new dimension of his magic soon, for it was pretty disorienting seeing colour spilling out of himself at random. The colour of the killing curse didn’t make the sensation any less weird. Well, at least he would be the only one able to see it, as not many wizards had the gift of sensing magical auras as he did.

 

Having awoken by Harrys stirring, Levi started to speak to him:

_*You smell a bit like the nest you visited yesterday,*_ she mumbled to him.

_*You can smell family relations?*_ the boy asked her.

She rose from her sleeping position next to Harry's head and slithered unto her belly to look at him.

_*Only the really strong ones,*_ she explained, _*like the bonds between mates and their children. Your smell underlines your new position as the oldest son of Black.*_

_*Well, one less problem, I guess,*_ Harry answered, _*but I doubt it will be of any importance. There shouldn’t be a magical creature going around and sniffing me any time soon.*_

After stretching for one last time, Harry went to start his day.

He would have to pack his stuff, and after breakfast, he was to teleport back to Black Manor. The family awaited him for lunch or earlier. His family. Harry still couldn’t quite believe it. He would spend the last few weeks of the holidays with them, getting to know each other. It would help to make their story of him living with them for a few months easier to believe. Especially as Orion would go to Hogwarts with him. No matter which house Harry was sorted into, they would have to seem familiar with each other.

And Lucretia had promised to teach him a few things that would come in handy, especially if he was sorted into Slytherin. As the lessons with Snape had not really worked out, Harry would have to learn how to protect his mind and hide his true feelings from her. It would not do for him to react to certain events based on the knowledge he had of the future since such reactions would seem pretty out of place for Harrison Black.

And maybe someone in the family would be able to teach him how to use the daggers properly.

Harry collected all his belongings, put them into his trunk and stored it in his pocket. Being able to use an untraced wand to shrink things really had its benefits.

After the packing had been finished, he let Levi curl around his wrist once more. Harry hurried downstairs to grab his breakfast. He needed to read the article published about the story they had made up.

He was given his daily newspaper as soon as the innkeeper spotted him, and the man grinned at the boy's enthusiasm. Harry ordered the same breakfast as usual and went to sit down.

 

> **THE TRUTH ABOUT THE BLACK HEIR**
> 
> **My dear readers,**
> 
> **in the early morning hours of today, the 5th of August, a letter arrived at our headquarters in London. The patriarch of the Black family, Arcturus Black, has informed us of the true events concerning the confusion of the heir to the very Noble and Ancient House of Black.**
> 
> **We graciously thank Lord Black for his account on the matter, as his statement cleared a lot of questions myself, and of course my dear readers, might have had.**
> 
> **Now the truth of how it came to the peculiar situation at the evening of August the 2nd:**
> 
> **The boy sighted leaving Gringotts with the heir ring on his finger is named Harrison Black. Dear young Harrison grew up as an orphan in Wales and practiced his magic with the help of a tutor in the area. To protect the privacy of his family, the name of the tutor is not enclosed.**
> 
> **Before the summer of this year, Harrisons teacher moved away. Now, the boy feared for his education. In his mind, he did not have the funds to go to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as he didn't know about the account the school has at Gringotts to give scholarships to those that applied for studying without the money needed.**
> 
> **Harrison also did not know if his close relatives had belonged to any prestigious family before their death, as he had never met them. But he hoped there might be an account at Gringotts which he had inherited so he may use it for his schooling.**
> 
> **Therefore, once the summer holidays had started, he went to London and took an inheritance test. The result of his being distantly related to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black made the goblins notify the boys only remaining relatives. Upon learning of Harrison's existence, the Blacks allowed him to stay at the manor over the summer. They taught him anything a proper pureblood should know and grew fond of him. Harrison was shown to be a powerful and well mannered young boy, that had also inherited the rumoured Black family magic.**
> 
> **Lord Black then goes on to describe how his son, Orion Black, had never wanted to be the heir to the family line. Not liking politics and dealing with public matters, the boy might have grown into his the role as Lord Black over time, but then an easy out that pleased everyone was given to the family by one Harrison Black. Adopted as a true son of Arcturus Black and Melania Black, young Harrison took the role as heir and relieved Orion from this unwanted responsibility.**
> 
> **It seems, dear readers, as if fairy tales can still happen. An orphaned boy, fearing for his future, learns to be related to one of the oldest pureblood houses in Great Britain and is adopted as heir to a family wanting to give him a worthy home.**
> 
> **This author is very relieved to find that the change of heirs was done all proper and legally and that there is no bad blood between Orion and Heir Harrison because of it.**
> 
> **Hoping to have soothed your worries,**
> 
> **Your favourite reporter,**
> 
> **Christa Columna.**

 

Laying the newspaper back unto the table, Harry nodded to himself. Whilst the story was a bit overdramatic, it should satisfy the curiosity of the public and give them a believable explanation for his existence. And that was all that mattered to him. He continued to eat.

Just as he had finished his breakfast and was looking forward to returning to Black Manor, a tall shadow fell over the table. When Harry looked up, he had to blink.

Before him stood an older man with blue eyes and dark copper hair. His beard, of the same colour, was trimmed short. His eyes were twinkling at the boy, and a fatherly smile was on his face.

This times version of Albus Dumbledore was much younger than what the boy was used to.

“Harrison Black, I presume?” the future headmaster asked him.

“Yes, Mister...?” Harry caught himself. He could not let the man know that he knew him. With the background story he now had in this timeline, he had never met Albus Dumbledore, after all. He had no reason to have any opinion, good or bad, about the man.

How would someone like Harrison Black react, when met with an unknown adult? The Blacks were mostly Slytherins, so Harry decided to act like a member of his family would. He would be polite and well mannered, as an heir to the House of Black should be, but distrustful and evading in his answers, like a true Slytherin.

“Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. I am the teacher for Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Deputy Headmaster. May I have a moment of your time, young Mr. Black?” the man twinkled merrily at Harry.

Not being able to refuse the request without seeming rude, the young heir nodded.

After sitting down, Dumbledore ordered some tea and a slice of lemon cake for himself.

“I am sure my sweet tooth will one day be the death of me,” he winked at the boy.

Harry had had enough merry chatting. Before him sat the man, who had deliberately sent him back to live with the Dursleys every year, so he would grow up to be the perfect little soldier. The perfect martyr. Harry logically knew that those things had not happened yet, but the Battle of Hogwarts was still too fresh in his mind.

“Did you come to speak to me because of the article in the Daily Prophet?” Harry cooly asked the man.

“Indeed I did, young boy. I decided to speak to you before any harm could be made. I expected to have to visit Black manor, though. ” He took another bite of cake and looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"Imagine my surprise, when I heard from some dear friends that you have been staying at the Leaky Cauldron these past few days. The Blacks do not seem quite as friendly and welcoming to you, as the paper may have made them appear.”  
The man's eyes narrowed at Harry.

“Oh, you have gotten the wrong idea, Professor. I asked my family to be allowed to stay here because I had never visited London before. I wanted to spend some time getting to know Diagon Alley and all it has to offer. Staying in the inn simply was much more practical than flooing back and forth every day,” the heir stated plainly.

He would not have Dumbledore insult the Blacks.

The Professor’s smile grew a bit forced.

“That’s wonderful to hear. Now, when I read the article, I felt it was needed that I come here to make sure you understand a few things. You see, you do not have to ally yourself with the House of Black, to be able to visit the school. As you surely have read in the article, Hogwarts provides funds for every student in need. So you see, you do not have to feel pressured into accepting the invitation of the Blacks,” he ‘explained’ to the boy.

Harry couldn’t believe it. The man was trying to distance Harrison from the only family the boy had ever had. When Dumbledore tried to catch his gaze, Harry very deliberately stared at a point just below the man's eyes. He remembered very clearly that the professor was a legilimens and he had far too many secrets he could not allow anyone to know.

He really had to get Lucretia to teach him how to occlude as fast as possible, Harry thought.

“If you really read the article Professor, then you know that I have already been blood adopted into the family and have claimed heirship. Besides, the Blacks are everything I could have ever wished for in a family. Why would I want to let all of that go?” he replied.

“Yes, of course, I know that the adoption has already been made. All I am asking for, my dear boy, is for you to think about the decisions you have made and to try to see behind the facade the Black family has put up before you. There are different kinds of wizards, Harrison, and I don’t want you to side yourself with the wrong sort because you long for a family. There are always ways and methods to give you a way out, should you need it.”

Dumbledore still tried to get Harry to look him into the eye. The twinkling started to anger the new heir.

How could he speak like that to Harrison?? Why would he say such things? Was Dumbledore already wary of the new Black heir, based on his new surname? Was the man that prejudiced, that he thought Harrison would grow up to be a criminal just because he had been adopted into a family with a proneness to dark magic?

Apparently, the man's judgement was much more flawed than Harry had ever realised.

“Thank you for looking out for me, professor. I will think about what you said. But for now, the Blacks have been nothing but kind to me and I very much like the benefits that come with being the heir to a very ancient and noble family.”

The smile Harry shot at Dumbledore was just as strained as the man's own.

“Very well, my boy, that is the most that I could have hoped for. Now, on to other matters at hand. Since your education so far has been in private, you will need to take your O.W.L’s this summer to qualify for a continuation of your education at Hogwarts. I am sure the Blacks have done their best in the last months to prepare you for them. I am looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts. The castle will always be open to you.”

Dumbledore seemed pleased with himself. Harry felt the need to empty his stomach over the floor.

Manipulative Bastard. And honestly, Harry had not even thought about taking his O.W.L’s again. He hoped he remembered enough from the last time he had taken them to pass. There would not be a lot of time left for studying.

“If that was all, Professor, then I’d like to take my leave now. I have quite a busy day planned ahead of me,” he politely told the man.

“Of course, of course, run along. I’ll see you at the welcoming feast,” were the last words Dumbledore muttered at him before Harry got up and went to leave the Leaky Cauldron. He had paid for his food and the room in advance, and his belongings were safely shrunk and stored in his trunk in his pocket.

As soon as Harry was out on Diagon Alley, he went into a small corner, away from prying eyes, whispered ‘Black Family Manor’ into his heirship ring and ported home.

 

* * *

 

The last of Harry’s summer was spent preparing for his O.W.L.’s at the Ministry, and Hogwarts in general.

The Black family had been just as outraged at the conversation with Dumbledore as Harry had been. When he mentioned the man trying to read his thoughts, Lucretia had had enough. From there on a hard training regime started, to make sure that the headmaster would never be able to pry into Harry's mind.

His days were started early, at 7am. They needed to, as he had to revise the knowledge he had already studied once for his O.W.L.’s, as well as 3 totally new subjects. Harry had decided to take Arithmancy, Runes, and Alchemy as his electives, but that meant he had to study the three subjects in earnest for the first time. But he had chosen not to take the easy route of divination and care of magical creatures as before.   
Thankfully, the months spent reading his way through the library at the Black City house in London had prepared Harry quite well in those subjects. Curious as he had been, he had focused on topics he had not studied before. And he had made sure to understand the array and runes used for the time travel ritual as best as he could. Harry just hoped it would be enough.

The Blacks supported him at every turn.

As his lessons on self-defence with Melania turned out to be quite straining, Harry had taken to start his day with a jog through the luscious Black Manor gardens in the morning. After a shower, he went to have the delicious breakfast made by the Black family elves, together with the rest of the family. The Elves had taken a liking to Harry, spoiling him with his favourite fruits and fresh orange juice every day.

After the food, his training with Melania would occur. The basics of self-defence had been taken from muggle sports and they were taught to every Black for generations. Harry wouldn’t be a master any time soon, but as corporal attacks weren’t common for wizards, a few basics and a regular exercise regime would probably be enough to secure him the element of surprise. They also went over all the material Harry would need for his Defence Against the Dark Arts exams, and Lady Black was very pleased with his progress.

In addition to the hands-on applications, Melania also taught him how to use the daggers he had taken from the Black main vault. When he had shown them to her for the first time, she tried to understand the use of the geometrical carvings. The interlining circles used looked like arrangements used in alchemy, she explained to Harry. Each dagger held one circle, which was broken down into parts by other geometrical figures and lines. Without studying the symbols thoroughly, Melania could not make any sense out of the meaning. But so far it seemed like normal alchemy. Harry was surprised that the subject was still taught at Hogwarts at this time. He was looking forward to learning more about it.

The problem weren’t the alchemist circles. The problem were the runes written inside them. Where normal alchemy used element symbols to power the arrays, in this case, the maker had used the Elder Futhark runic alphabet which was also taught at Hogwarts.

Melania had not seen such a mixture of runes and alchemy before. She could not tell Harry how the different alphabet would change the meaning and use of the arrays. As they did not know which relative had left the blades in the vault, and he or she was most likely long dead, the answer would not be easy to find.

Harry told himself he would try to learn more about the runic blades, once he had settled in at Hogwarts. Even if their intended use was not known to the boy, the daggers were excellently balanced and therefore perfect for being thrown as well as stabbing. So Harry spent his free time trying to hit random targets in the garden and trying to use the knives whilst running.

After lunch, Harry and Orion could be found in the big library. Having finished his summer work beforehand, Orion showed his new brother the sorting system used and which subjects were covered. They spent many hours hunched over books, reading any interesting facts they may have found aloud to each other. And giggling about some of the more ridiculous curses they found. Harry mostly read up on anything he might have forgotten for his exams coming up soon. He only had a few weeks to prepare for them, and although the practical side of the subjects mostly came naturally to the boy, he remembered quite well how much he had struggled with the theory in the other timeline.

But Harry was surprised. All the reading he had done for months whilst his depressive phase at the London City manor of the Blacks seemed to have given him a far wider understanding of all kinds of subjects than he had realised. Now being able to understand the cross-references of the different subjects made it far easier for Harry to remember the details. He already knew most of what would be covered in the exams and did not have as much of a problem reading up the rest of the information, as he might have thought. Maybe the adoption into the Black line had further heightened Harry's natural grasp on magic and his ability to remember things, or the added maturity of the age he was supposed to be and his real age helped him out. Either way, Harry enjoyed the long hours spent in the library, which he mostly used to work through Alchemy, Runes, and Arithmancy.

Alchemy fascinated the boy. Where equivalent exchange made the whole process seem useless to some witches and wizards, Harry had a lot of ideas on how it could be incredibly useful. The study of the molecular or atomic makeup of the materials used for transmutation was tedious work, but as Harry mostly had grown up in a muggle environment it wasn’t as hard for him as he imagined it to be for wizards and witches having grown up in the magical world. Alchemy seemed to connect a lot of things he knew of muggle science with the magic of this world, and he was sure Hermione would have loved to study the material. It seemed to be able to answer a lot of the questions she had been so fond of throwing at them in every quiet moment.

That the girl had not been able to answer her questions herself, made Harry think. Truthfully, he had not heard at all that alchemy was still practiced in the future. All he had heard about was Nicholas Flamel and the philosophers stone. Hermione not knowing about a subject meant it most likely wasn't covered in the Hogwarts library. The boy wondered what exactly had happened, for it to suddenly fall out of public favour like that.

Now and then their new routine was interrupted by Arcturus. He used the free time he had from work in the ministry now and then to help Harry with the pureblood standard of manners and etiquette. Whilst the boy had read about most of the mannerisms before his travel back in time, he still had to practice doing them by himself. Learning the Black family tree off by heart thankfully wasn’t as boring as Harry would have thought, because his new adopted father told him stories and funny little tidbits of information about all the Blacks before them on the way. Learning all their ticks and problems made Harry feel like he really belonged to them. Ever so slowly, he started to think of them as his family.

The testing for his O.W.L’s at the ministry took up an entire week to cover all subjects.

The practical tests weren’t much trouble for the boy. Although his core was still unstable, if he concentrated on the spells he wanted to perform, his magic flowed naturally through the task. It seemed as if the magic wanted to please him, and as he was now able to see the aura of certain enchantments and spells, a lot of subjects had gotten much easier. Even in potions, Harry could see the magic molding together to form new colours, and a wrong action would mess up the colour scale, in a sense. With that extra information, Harry had finally understood what made certain ingredients merge better with other. He would never be a potions prodigy, but he thought an O was achievable.

Harry was much more stressed about the theoretical part of it all. Although both Melania and Arcturus assured him that he was proficient enough in all subjects to score high marks, Harry just wasn’t so sure. He had not been all that good at school before. On the other hand, that had been whilst a madman had tried to kill him nearly every year, before Harry’s mage sight and before his influx of magic. He hadn’t really cared for his scores or about what he was learning at that time, either. Best he could do was hope.

The week was over far faster than Harry could have imagined. Since there wasn’t much time left until the new school year, he would get his results directly with his Hogwarts letter. His choice of electives had already been recorded at the examination office.

Harry was quite anxious to see how his results would have changed from his other life. He cared a lot more about scoring highly than he had ever before, partly not wanting to disappoint the Blacks.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for his Hogwarts letter to arrive.

 

 


	7. Arriving at Hogwarts

"Spoken"

_*Parseltongue*_

'Spoken into the mind'

* * *

 

One of the common brown school owls brought Harry his letter of acceptance, whilst the family was enjoying their breakfast one particular morning.

> **Dear Harrison Black,**
> 
> **We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As O.W.L’s perfectly qualified you for continuing your education at our school, you have been placed in year 6, together with the other students of your age.**
> 
> **You will also find a list of all necessary books and equipment.**
> 
> **Term begins on the 1st of September, we await your owl as soon as possible, since the term is already about to start.**
> 
> **Yours sincerely,**
> 
> **Armando Dippet**
> 
> **Headmaster.**
> 
> **Harry placed the letter to the side, wanting to see his grades.**
> 
> **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**
> 
> **Pass grades: Fail Grades:**
> 
> **Outstanding (O) Poor (P)**
> 
> **Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**
> 
> **Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**
> 
> **Harrison Black has achieved:**
> 
> **Alchemy: O**
> 
> **Arithmancy: E**
> 
> **Astronomy: E**
> 
> **Charms: O**
> 
> **Defence Against The Dark Arts: O**
> 
> **Herbology: O**
> 
> **History of Magic: A**
> 
> **Potions: O**
> 
> **Study of Ancient Runes: E**
> 
> **Transfiguration: O**

 

Thank Merlin. Whilst he was no Hermione, Harry was very happy with those results, especially as three of the subjects had been totally new to him. Although, his Mage sight made him feel a bit like cheating.

To be placed in year 6 matched with his supposed age of 16, therefore it suited Harry just fine.

After handing his results to Arcturus and Melania and grinning at their proud smiles, Harry went into the library to fetch some parchment, a quill, and some ink. He penned his reply of accepting his placement at Hogwarts and sent it to the school with one of the Black estate’s owls.

 

After the slight interruption of his Hogwarts letter, the routine of studying and practicing all the things he would need to be able to do at Hogwarts continued.

Harry had done his shopping for school supplies on his own, as to not attract too much attention. The press seemed anxious to finally meet the new Black heir, but although his picture had been printed on the front page some weeks ago when he first arrived, nobody seemed to recognize him. He was thankful for it. This anonymity would surely change once he attended Hogwarts.

Finally, just a week before the new school year was to start, his lessons came to a halt. All three of his teachers, which meant Melania, Arcturus, and Lucretia, declared him fit enough in the subjects they had taught.

Harry was now able to protect himself from a lot of different things.

He knew the basics on how to protect his body with or without daggers, how to shield his mind of unwanted access and was able to live his daily life without accidentally offending others.

Harry felt as prepared for the school year as he could be, given the circumstances.

Much sooner than he had wanted, he found himself on platform 9 ¾, awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts express with Orion and their family.

They had packed all of their belongings into their trunks the night before, and so were right on time for the train. Whilst they waited for the boarding to start, Harry looked around.

The platform was exactly the same as Harry remembered it. Parents, older and younger, exhausted and smiling gently, stood along the side with trunks and owl cages thrown around them. The younger children were running around excitedly, looking at the steaming locomotive and gathered crowd with gleaming eyes. The older students, used to the method of travel, were speaking to their friends and catching up over the summer holidays in quiet corners. Some blushing couples could be seen here and there, trying to hide their embarrassment and excitement from their parents.

There was only one difference. This time, Harry didn’t know anyone.

It was then, that Harry truly realised something important. He would return to a Hogwarts much different from his old home. There would be no twins to break havoc among the school, no Ron to eat sweets with and to beat him at chess. Hermione wouldn’t annoy them into doing their homework and Neville wouldn’t be seen tending to plants surrounded by a calming air.

Harry would go to Hogwarts alone. Hell, he didn’t even know if he would be sorted into Gryffindor again. Somehow, with all the things he had experienced since being 11, he really doubted it.

Just when Harry felt the melancholy over the loss of his friends fall over him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Arcturus looking at him with concerned eyes.

“We know this will be hard for you. And I will not sugarcoat it. You will feel alone, at least at the beginning. But just because your old friends are lost, it does not mean you cannot make new ones. Remember that your house is your family and that the Blacks will always stand by your side. Feel free to send us letters whenever you feel the need.” the man told him, much more caring than Harry had ever seen him before.

“Thank you,” he murmured, his face morphing into a gentle smile.

Arcturus was right, this time he had a family to watch over him. Another change to what he was used to, but a welcome one indeed. He would be fine.

“And you can be sure that Orion will tell us if you don’t take care of yourself as you should,” Lord Black added with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, I will! And I’ll bother you at every meal and be the most clingy small brother you could ever imagine!” the boy grinned at Harry. His hair was a right mess, although Melania had made sure it was combed just that morning.

“Oh, I’m sure I can be a perfect overbearing big brother,” Harry replied, an evil twinkle in his eyes. He truly enjoyed having a younger brother to care for, and he would make sure to protect Orion for as long as he could.

“I’ll make sure you eat no sweets after dinner, that you are never alone with a girl and I’ll write home about every toe you so much as step out of line,” he promised Orion with a gleeful smirk, not really serious.

“Oh, no you won’t!” his brother laughed, before he waved goodbye to their parents, took his trunk and boarded the train in search of his friends.

Smiling, Harry turned around to say his goodbyes as well.

“We will see you at Yule, Harrison. Make sure to write us on how you have settled in,” Melania told him.

“I will,” he promised.

He didn't know how to feel over the fact that the Black family already seemed to care more over his well-being, than the Dursleys ever had.

With a nod to Arcturus, Harry stepped into the train and went to look for an empty compartment. He didn’t want to meet any other students, just yet.

Closing the door behind him, he went toward the door with some of the standart wards Lord Black had taught him. There. Now hopefully no other students would disturb him.

Settling down next to the window with one of his Alchemy books, Harry intended to spend the train ride in peace.

Soon the Hogwarts Express left first Kings Cross, then London. The rattling of the track in the back of his mind, Harry enjoyed his book and the landscape sliding by. It was a sunny day, just a few clouds were running over the sky and the grass and fields seemed endless.

Just as he was about to relax, Harry's peace was shattered when somebody rattled the door to his compartment, and upon finding it locked, started to take its anger out on it.

As no spell seemed to have the desired effect of opening the door, the boy outside grew even angrier.

“Whoever is inside, open up just now. This compartment belongs to Slytherin. How dare you lock it up?!” was shouted at him.

Whilst Harry very much just wanted to throw a ‘Fuck off’ at the other boy, he decided to remain at least a tiny bit polite for now.

Drawing his wand, he etched his message into the outside door for the boy to read:

‘FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE.” was written clearly into the wood.

“What the... Just who do you think you are?! Once you get out, you’ll regret this!” the Slytherin raged at Harry.

 

“Now there, Mulciber, no need to threaten a fellow student.” a smooth voice suddenly interrupted. “I am sure we can find somewhere else to sit.” it continued.

Why did Harry feel like he should recognise that voice?

“But...” the first boy tried to say, only to have his objections squashed in an instant.

“Whoever is inside, surely attends Hogwarts for the first time and will realise their mistake very soon. Don’t you think?” although the words used were reasonable, the voice of the other boy was cold as steel. Harry shivered, for he could hear the underlying threat as clear as day.

“Of course,” was all of an answer given, before he could hear two figures walk away from his compartment's door.

Harry was relieved that the situation had not escalated further. He had not thought his simple wish to remain on his own during the train ride would cause such a scene.

The rest of the journey was rather thankfully uneventful.

_*You smell nervous, young one,*_ Levi called out for him.

_*There will be a lot of people at this school that I need to be cautious of. Some of their children either fought against me in the war that I lived through or might have their own reasons to despise or manipulate me,*_ he replied.

_*Do not worry. You are a strong snakeling, with a family of serpents to stand behind you. You will have no problem to show your obvious dominance to the others,_ * she told him snootily.

Harry wasn’t so sure about that. He still had problems to control the new influx of magic, although it seemed to have gotten better in the weeks he had spent at Black manor. But he needed a lot of concentration whilst casting to not overpower his spells.

They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Levi tried her best to get used to all the smells of the other students on the train, as her senses were a bit overwhelmed. Harry was worrying what this year at Hogwarts might bring.

When they neared the Hogsmeade station, the boy changed into his school robes. Having not been sorted yet, Harry's clothing still had the grey trim of a first year. He wondered which colour he would see in the evening before going to bed. The blue of a Raven? The green of a snake? Either way, he just hoped he would fit in.

After making sure there were no other students outside yet, Harry unlocked the compartment and went to stand as one of the first next to the door to exit. He had deliberately chosen to leave his seat early on, hoping the Slytherins from before would not see just who exactly had locked them out of their routinely used compartment. It seemed the luck was with him.

As the train neared the station, more and more students started spilling into the hallway. His trunk stored securely in his inner robe pocket and his wand slipped into the wand holster at his forearm, Harry tried his best to keep to himself.

Once out of the train, he chose some random younger boys and girls of mixed houses to ride the carriage with. He knew he could not avoid the other students for much longer, but Harry still tried his best.

Whilst they were carted to the school, Harry stared out of the window. He could feel the powerful wards of Hogwarts before him. They were impressive. The school had been build upon a crossing of two Ley Lines. He could see several focus points in the ground under Hogwarts. They were aligned in a circle and threads of magic were springing forwards from them. They webbed themselves up into the air and over the school, forming a great dome of protection above. The boy wondered how the location had been chosen. Was one of the founders able to see the Mage Lines, just like him? Were there spells to make them visible? He didn't know.

Harry squinted. If he concentrated on his mage sight, he was just able to make out a few magical signatures in there. He did not know any of them. He wondered just who’s magic he was looking at. As the current headmaster would have at least partial control of the wards, professor Dippets magic had to be one of them. But who were the others? Headmasters from before? Or could Harry even see the magic of the founders?

It wasn’t really a surprise, that Voldemort had had such a problem in taking the school. The protective layers were quite impressive. Harry could feel them humming in the air before he even passed through them.

It was strange for him to see the castle in its old glory. Having not really participated in the rebuilding after the battle, he still saw the mist and smoke, spells flying everywhere and the bodies left behind in front of his inner eye. It was quite unsettling for him. Levi tried her best to soothe him in his mind.

Once they had reached the castle, Harry found Professor Dumbledore waiting for him.

“Welcome, Mr. Black. You will be sorted into your Hogwarts house after the first years. Please follow them into the Great hall and await your ceremony at the end.” The man told him.

Harry got a lot of curious stares as the other students went into the hall, whilst he waited with Dumbledore for the first years to arrive from the docking station.

Soon he found himself walking behind them to the front, where the sorting hat was perched on a chair for all to see. One after one, they sat upon the stool and listened to the voice inside their head, before skipping to their designated table.

The fewer children were standing before Harry, the more whispering and stares were sent his way. Refusing to meet anyone’s eyes and standing as tall as he could, Harry waited until his name was finally called.

“Harrison Black!”

Ignoring all the people watching his every move, he sat down and let Dumbledore put the hat on him.

For the first few seconds, he was met with silence.

‘Well,….. this is quite unexpected,’ was muttered into his mind by an old scratchy voice.

‘What an interesting set of memories you carry around in that head of yours. I see you have met me before, or rather… later?’

‘You can’t tell anyone what you see!’ Harry was quick to intervene, beginning to panic. The thoughts started to race through his mind. Was the hat allowed to share what he had seen with the headmaster or the teachers? Had he studied Occlumency for nothing at all?

‘Calm down, snakeling, this barmy old bit of head fur will not be a threat to you,’ Levi interrupted.

‘Oh! A familiar bond! And such a strong one as well! I can’t remember the last time a child had managed the bond by the time they came to put me on. Of course, you are quite a bit older than the usual first years I sort,’ the hat told Harry delightedly.

‘And do not worry, the snake is right. The founders forbid me to carry any of the information I learned whilst sorting a student to the outside. Whatever secrets you might hold, they are safe with me,’ it went on to explain.

Harry calmed down a bit after that.

The voice seemed to decide that it was time to return to the actual sorting.

‘Now, I believe we have already created quite the hat stall here. Maybe you will be a new record? That would be interesting to see. But I think after such a long day filled with traveling, especially the younger children are quite eager to eat and retire to their dorms. So let’s begin.

Your earlier assumptions were quite right. I believe you do not fit into Gryffindor anymore. You are very qualified for both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.’

Harry was surprised. He had not seriously thought that the house of ravens would be on that list. He had grudgingly expected Slytherin, though.

‘Do not despair, young boy. The pit of snakes will become a fine home for you. You may even find, if I can be allowed to make such an assumption, that there is someone quite similar to you. If all goes well, you should find real friends to stand beside you for what will come. You should consider starting thinking of yourself as Harrison, to be quite honest. After all, that is who you will be from now on.’

Not waiting for Harry to answer, surely knowing that he would not approve of the decision made, the hat shouted loudly for all to hear:

“SLYTHERIN!”

When the old hat was lifted from the boys head, he saw everyone staring at him. Apparently, his sorting had taken quite some time.

After a moment the spell seemed to be broken. The Slytherins started clapping for their newest snake, whilst hushed whispered broke out on the other tables. After getting back in his feet, Harry walked to his new table, head held high. He refused to be intimidated by the gossiping students.

He sat down at random at one of the last free spots left at the very back. He finally allowed himself to relax his posture a bit when a boy to his left addressed him with a melodic voice:

‘It is a pleasure to finally meet the new heir to the very prestigious Black family,‘ Harry heard before he turned to look at the one speaking to him.

Next to him, with artfully tousled chocolate curls, brown eyes and a charming smile on his lips, sat Tom Riddle.

Well shit.


	8. The Common Room

It was at this moment that Harry fully understood what the hat had meant. He could not risk calling himself ‘Harry’ anymore. He had to become ‘Harrison Black’, even inside his own mind, as not to accidentally spill any secrets. Keeping those personas separate would only complicate things even further, and Harrison would forever remain an act, not truly believable.

Schooling his face into the blank mask Lucretia had taught him, he fought his emotions down and answered the boy that would grow up to become the murderer of his parents.

“Yes, I am Harrison Black, heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. And who might you be?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle. As I said before, my pleasure to meet you. As you have joined our year group quite late, I would like to show you around and teach you everything you need to know about the school and staff,” Riddle said, flashing him a smile.

Had Harrison not known just exactly who Tom Riddle really was, he could have been easily fooled by the charming façade the heir of Slytherin had put up. But, well, for him it was kind of hard to forget.

“Thank you, but I will not need your assistance,” Harrison replied coldly. Thankfully, Headmaster Dippet chose that moment to give his welcome speech, giving him a reason to turn away from Riddle. He did not see the shock which filtered through the other boys' eyes for a moment for having been refused.

“Welcome, new students, and welcome back, to our old students. As there are no new teachers to be introduced, let us welcome back the old staff with a round of applause!” Dippet waited for the students to calm down before he continued to speak.

“Now, a few words of warning mostly for our new students. The dark forest behind the groundskeeper's hut is forbidden for students, as many dangerous magical creatures can be found within. There is no magic to be used in the hallways, and you should try to remember the ways from and to your common room as quickly as possible. After the feasts, the prefects will show you how to get to them. Now, let us begin the feast!”

As soon as the last words had been said, the tables in front of the students filled with food. Roast beef, chicken, pork chops and all types of potatoes and vegetables were laid before them. Although he had lived with the Blacks for a while now, Harrison was not really used to eating a lot yet. The time spent on the run and secluded away in the Black library had taken its toll on his appetite. He ignored Riddle to his left as much as possible and just ate a bit of chicken and side dishes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he studied the other boy's magical aura. It was of a deep crimson red, just the colour Harrison knew his eyes would take on once he started to rise as a dark lord. Different to the auras of the other students, Riddles magic was drifting tightly controlled around him. Well, Harrison had heard of the dark lord being a perfect straight O student in his youth. Therefore, his control was impressive but expected.

‘There are too many smells here, little snake,’ Levi whispered into his mind.

‘Will there always be that much prey for you to choose from?’ she asked.

‘No. Today is a special feast to welcome the students back into the halls of Hogwarts. From tomorrow on, the amount of food offered will be less. Thankfully. This amount makes me a bit sick as well,’ Harry told her.

 

Finally, the feast came to an end. The Slytherins waited until most of the other students had cleared the hall before they stood as one. Harry just followed his year-mates into the dungeon, as he knew already where the common room was. They descended down the long halls and stone steps to come to a halt before one particular wall deep down. It was located near the potions room. As the Slytherins stood before it, the prefects told everyone the password.

“Argenteae Linguae!“ was more or less shouted at the wall. They were told that the secret word would be changed every week and posted on the blackboard in the common room by Professor Slughorn. They were not to share it with anyone outside of Slytherin, as the common room and dorms were meant to be a safe space. This week, it was ‘Silver Tongues’. Well, that certainly fitted the house of snakes quite well. Harrison was just happy that no nonsense like ‘blood purity’ had been chosen for now.

As soon as the password had been said, a shiver ran through the wall. The stones started to move, one by one, to reveal a portal which swang open.

The snakes went inside. Before Harrison laid the Slytherin common room, looking quite different from what he remembered of his second-year adventure.

There were two storeys. At the lower level just opposite to the entrance, there was a grand fireplace filling the air with warmth. A big snake was carved detailed into the stone above it, sitting under a high portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. Couches, small desks, and armchairs were grouped together seemingly at random, inviting them to sit down. The large windows at the walls went up through both storeys, giving a grand view of the underwater world of the Black Lake. A great dome made out of glass could be seen at the high ceiling of the room. Above, Harrison could see the fish and other creatures of the lake swimming and floating around. The light filtering through it filled the common room with a green tinted light, which reflected the movement of the water onto the black stone walls. The bookcases, the floor, and the windows were made out of dark wood. As the lake did not let enough sunlight into the room for it to reach into every corner and nook, several green tinted mage lights had been hung into the air to provide the needed luminosity. They were floating above the heads of the students like a bunch of overgrown fireflies. In the higher level of the room, there were desks suited for studying standing along the walls. It could be reached by stairs to the left and right of the lower part of the common room, which also lead to the girls and boys dormitories, as was explained to them.

Harrison could have sworn he had seen a mermaid watching them through one of the windows out of the corner of his eyes, but when he turned his head, it was long gone.

The whole room pulsed with magic. Similar to veins on a human body, tendrils of magic ran through the walls, twisting and pulsing for only him to feel and see. Where he had seen hints and shadows of this signature all over the school so far, it had mingled too much with other magicks for him to really be able to distinguish and make out its meaning. Here, in this very room, seemed to be the place where it originated from. Spinning, whispering, calling out to Harrison, Parseltongue magic was slithering all around the boy.

The Slytherin common room was truly magical.

The first years and Harrison were given a moment to look around and accustom themselves to it all, where he tried to seem unimpressed, as to not give himself away. The ability to speak parsel and to see magical signatures and auras were far too powerful as that Harrison would show his whole hand just yet. He was dealing with junior Voldemort, after all. And he had been sorted into Slytherin, so a little hint of self-preservation couldn’t hurt. Just as he came to the conclusion to keep his real power hidden as long as possible, Riddle and the female Slytherin prefect, Druella Rosier, addressed them once more.

“Welcome, new students, to Slytherin house. As the hat has already told you once tonight, we are known for three things: cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. We tell you now: our kind is not liked at this school. This fact will become harsh reality to all of you soon enough. Teachers will not believe any excuses you make, other students will try to ambush you. As we cannot trust most of the staff, we will have to look after ourselves. Therefore, we prefects will lay down some rules that all of you better oblige to.” Riddle started.

“Firstly: Students from year one up to year three are never to leave the common room on their own. You are not yet able to protect yourself, and in numbers lies power.

Secondly, house unity has to be displayed to the rest of the school at all times. We have to be seen as closely banded together, and watching each others back. Therefore, no drastic measures are allowed to be taken against another Slytherin student outside of the common room and dorms. Feel free to settle the hierarchy whilst you are here in the snake pit, but any fights or quarrels outside will not be permitted. We have to show an united front at all costs.

Lastly, what happens in Slytherin, remains in Slytherin. You will work that out for yourself, soon enough. Just like the hierarchy,” Rosier ended their speech.

She looked at Riddle for guidance.

“Miss Rosier will now show the first years to their dorms. Harrison, let me come with you to the sixth year rooms. I will personally see that you settle in as fast as possible,” he bestowed a charming smile onto the other boy.

Rosier declined her head in submission and lead the firsties away.

It was clear that the other Slytherins currently in the room had realised the interest Tom Riddle had in the new transfer student. Harrison could see a few of them narrowing their eyes at Riddle’s words.

Harrison himself held unto the clear mask he had put upon his face since the moment he stepped into the train. Rationally, he knew that he couldn’t afford to make an enemy out of Riddle if he had to stay in Slytherin house for the next 2 years. But he sure as hell wouldn’t kiss his arse either.

“Thank you, but I thought I had made it rather clear that I do not need your help. Feel free to retire, but I’d prefer to look around the common room some more, myself,” he replied with cold politeness, fitting to an heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House. He turned around and walked up the stairs to the second level of the room, leaving a speechless prefect behind. The Slytherins seemed either afraid that Riddle would blow up into their face and torture whoever was stupid enough to address him. Or they wondered if the new transfer student was suicidal.

Harrison didn’t care. He sure as hell wouldn’t spent his first evening back at Hogwarts with Lord Voldemort, just because the other boy was forming an obsession with him.

When he had made his way up to the gallery, he walked towards a niche at the back with one of the study tables in it. Standing right at a window, with walls to the left and right, it was just the kind of secluded spot in the otherwise a bit crammed common room that he had looked for. He pulled up a few privacy wards and charmed the glass of the mage light sitting upon the desk, so it showed what happened behind his back. Feeling safe enough, Harrison sat down and pulled the bottomless pouch out of his pocket.

First, he checked the Marauders map. He had not been sure whether to take it into the past with him or not, for he had had no idea what effect the time travel would have upon the piece of very complicated charms work.

But it seemed as if his worries had been for nothing. After smoothing it out on the table, and a lowly whispered ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’ later, a full view of the castle sat before Harrison. And sure enough, in the Slytherin boys dorms, there was one Tom Marvolo Riddle. He couldn’t stop the grin rushing over his face. Apparently, no one was able to hide from the tracking charms, after all. He spent some time searching for differences between his old timeline and the current one.

The school had not changed much. If he was correct, not even the different classrooms had changed their position. There was another room in the dungeon, labeled ‘Alchemy classroom’ now. The castle seemed to have included private quarters for the Professor of the subject in the very same hallway, for a dot labeled ‘R. Mustang’ could be seen walking in circles in his or her room. Other names Harrison had heard of before, such as B. Babbling, S. Kettleburn, and Professor Slughorn, of course, could be seen.

Harrison wondered if he might be able to understand how the map worked now. As any other magical object, the map gave off an aura he could read. It seemed surprisingly similar to the magic used for the castle’s wards. Had James and his friends managed to tap into them? Surely, the castles wards would be able to track every person currently under them and where they went. If one was able to take that information and display it unto a strip of parchment in real time, the result could very well be a Marauder’s Map. Harrison mentally added that idea to the list of other things he wanted to research in his free time, such as the daggers and more alchemy.

Checking his privacy wards and returning the map to his pouch, he addressed the snake at his wrist.

_*Levi, I forgot something,*_ he whispered.

_*What is it?*_ the sleepy reply could be heard.

_*The other boy that speaks parseltongue, apparently is in the same year as me. That means we will share a dorm room.*_

_*And?*_

_*I’m sorry, but we will not be able to speak openly in there, at least for now. The risk is too high that he might hear us or break through my wards without me noticing,* he told her._

_*... then the snake password on your trunk won’t be of much use, will it.*_

Harrison winced.

_*I’ll have to be very careful on when to use it. But I think that’ll be fine. I wanted to continue my summer routine of running at the beginning of every day, anyways. I’ll just have to get up before he does and whisper the words very quietly...And hope that my wards will hold,*_ he decided.

_*Silly Snake. You will think of a way, I am sure. Do not worry. Now, you should go sleep, if you want to continue that morning habit of bumping up and down at high speed of yours. Your magic still needs to settle, and a tired body will not help,*_ she reminded him.

Nodding and smiling over her mothering, he took his wards down and went back downstairs. The time alone and with Levi had helped him to calm down and get used to the idea of sharing a room with Tom Riddle. He would try his best to avoid him, and be out of the common room and on his way to the Great Hall before the other boy had even awoken.

Assured by his plans, and finding Riddle asleep when he came into their dorm room with a silencing spell on his feet, Harrison put his trunk at the end of the only free bed. Green tapestries and bedding still seemed too foreign to him. Thankfully, he did not have to sleep next to the prefect.

He did not go into the bathroom to take his shower and changing into his sleepwear before he had warded his trunk and the bed thoroughly. Silencing and monitoring charms he applied soundlessly, before very carefully setting up a ward keyed to his magical signature. At the very end, he took the risk and very, very quietly hissed out a Parseltongue spell on top of it all. The charms would keep his privacy and alarm him of any unwanted intruder, whilst the parseltongue spell would strike at whoever dared to try and take it down. Satisfied with his work, for now, Harrison finally got ready and went to bed.

He spent some long moments staring at the emerald green fabric over his head and exchanged conversations of hushed whispers with Levi in his mind before he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I don't have any prewritten chapter after this one. As exams are still going on, I'm not 100% sure if I'll be able to update regularly next Monday. I'll do my best of course. Raven isn't able to look over the chapters for me for now, also because of exams.  
> Once they are over, everything will return to it's regular schedule.
> 
> As always, any comments are welcome,
> 
> Sly


End file.
